


To Share One's Misery

by Reddestiny92



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU, Altered pasts when needed, Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor me I'm bored, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OC, OC-family, OOC, Polyamory, Why do I have stories with multiple pairings, doing whatever because I loved this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: First..please read the notes it's where the other warnings are when I say I altered some things...I altered many things.Alucard knows he needs to do something, anything to stop his father and his plans one saucy minx and an admittedly charming dirt for brain individual shouldn't slow him down there. Even the kind words of another vampire shouldn't, though it does, they do, all of it does he's not really prepared for it with his private lessons from his parents making sure he would be the best he could be in both worlds he couldn't remember ever having time for things like these. While he knows what he must do perhaps there is another way if they can help him find it.
Relationships: Alucard/Sypha/Trevor/OC, Dracula/Lisa, Hector/Isaac
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue - Some sort of lady

**Author's Note:**

> First..a note, I woke up early couldn't get back to sleep and on a whim decided what the heck lets check out Castlevania on Netflix cause I haven't even played it in a long while. I loved it, while watching I took a break to look up a few clips as I saw some screen grabs and I liked how it looked then I actually spammed all the episodes and loved them again cause I adore these characters. So I'm late to the boat...but whatever.  
> Now why is an OC featured well...though I was enjoying my day off really the show is short and it had to keep a pace to cram it all in, within the episodes they had never the less the show, the games, whatever it catches attention I even drew some fanart cause the end of the second season had me feeling some type of way it's not very good but for my skill level I'm proud of it that said....again the end of what is currently available just got me thinking. I can't rewrite this, one I'm not at that level though I've worked out some of my worst habits I know I'm lacking, and two I wouldn't want to.  
> However there is a good bit of fanfiction and it probably runs together like a lot of stuff which is why I'm always pushing every little thing I can think of I thought I could add things on to fit in another character so technically there will be spoilers if you care about that sort of thing and technically I'm just doing whatever comes to mind.  
> Lastly I had an issue trying to decide when to start warping things so......yeah, humor me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last warning: come on people if you watched there will be swearing it happens.

.......

It was freezing, it was near the end of Summer the day had been hot leaving people angry and all around un-pleasant to be around then the chill swept in. Some said it was the devil angry over "witches" persecuted in his name. Causing the weather to shift and change on a dime just because he said so, just because he didn't want his servants falling while he was trapped in hell, probably not far from the truth not solely based on the corruption. On what was once good and pure religion but on the hell beasts rampaging the lands. The church had taken to sending out it's missionaries hoping to spread the word to bring more support though so far it seemed an act of high faith, as one Belmont thought, a faith that your end would be quick and painless. As more were being sent away and no one was coming back, he sat in the bar listening to some drunkards whining about their unfair place in the world even his hazed mind found it a bit laughable, they complain but it didn't push them to make more of their lives they just sat in the shithole of the dimly lit bar trading swears and insults while singing claims of false brotherhood if you agreed with them. He guessed there would have been a time he thought that an unfair judgement, that he should consider not everyone gets the same chances in life....but that was bullshit now and as he downed another tankard of ale he was almost positive it had always been as such.

All the same he paled hearing his family's name, he ought to be used to people cursing the name even those wishing to shame you for how you behaved on the streets in one breath as if they were better than you, only to say you all stood above the Belmonts.

More false claims of brotherhood.

Though he wasn't, he hated hearing any of the crap that was spewed, he hated being unable to do anything about it; oh he could fight 'till he was black and blue no doubt but it didn't get the message across most thought they were just the devil's little messengers, cursed bullies shamed by the church and their peers.

Nothing he could do would change that is the point, though what he hated more was how lonely it felt every single fucking time. He bet his family was hated more than the beasts stealing their wives, eating their children, and demolishing every able bodied man they could find, and for what? A mistake he didn't even know the full story of but he didn't care. These words of hate, the shame and such was just a reminder he stood alone now that was something he should definitely be used to but getting a bit more confidence in his drunken state he could almost.....almost, humor that it was just that time. When he was younger he could have his fits in the forest and continue on sleeping around with any barmaid that would have him, while fighting drunks he wasn't always sure he could beat, then of course slashing through what monsters he had to with his prized weapon and that was a good day. Now he didn't want kids, hell he couldn't picture himself as a father.

Oh he could picture the fights he had with his imaginary wife though.

_'Oi, drunk again you lazy bum, have you forgotten our children? Do I need to carve your responsibilities into your arm?'_

_'Quiet wench, they all eat don't they?'_

_'You need to set a better example.'_

_'A better...a better example?' here was the part he burst out laughing._

_'They go to bed with a story and a full belly while we try to make it after the next nightbreed tears through another fucking sheep and our neighbors scream for their lives because you don't want me to help them...cause it's late and we need to get up early for church. That sounds pretty damn peachy to me.'_

_'Oh stuff it you're so full of yourself, and while we're at it I'm pregnant again.'_

_'Guess I'm not too bad to be around am I luv?'_

_'Go fuck yourself you slimy git.'_

He chuckled to himself thoroughly amused with the whole made up thing, that said...he did see families that survived, their resolve to stick together, mothers still tending to the young while fathers kept them safe, or the other way around. Or there were two mothers or two fathers he wasn't picky he watched them all. He had reached the age where at least he could admire it, it was nice to not be alone, to have family looking out for you it made him think of the Speakers. He had been recovering from a night out drinking...what else was new, and he was woken up by a stick being pressed into his sides he jumped startling a child who immediately ran for his father saying 'he's alive papa he's alive' he groaned. Of course he was he hadn't had much to drink...didn't quite have the coin he needed for it, anyways his father came and offered him some bread and cheese while the little boy who had seemed startled happily climbed up on his back as his father muttered something about do onto others or something. He was starving and took the offering so used to drinking that only the headache really reminded him he had been out but an empty stomach was an empty stomach. Eventually they were joined by a woman and a girl both heavily robed for obvious reasons they didn't have weapons and you didn't just bring your women around freely it didn't matter if they could fight or not...with the Speakers none of them did. They shared their fire with him and he still didn't know why, really was a little annoyed they were using him for a lesson but apparently they split from their main group at random keeping track of more than just major stories they wanted to know about him, his crest, anything he cared to share and they would remember him just because they crossed paths.

Then he didn't mind humoring them...a little.

They left first and he was alone again, watching them walk away as the children looked back to wave at him, as if sharing a story with them really mattered that much laughing and clinging to their parents he found himself admiring that. He didn't even get into another bar fight that night he just kind of, wished when he made camp, only a little buzzed that he had someone to talk to he saw a bunny eying him curiously probably cause he smelled like grass mixed with everything else terrible he could fall asleep in, but that fuzzy fucker ran off when he moved. He sighed, humoring children and chasing off furry little creatures...that was him

He paused moving to take a drink and frowned seeing it was empty he was about to flag the bartender for another one when he felt someone grab his hand he looked up and he only saw a hooded figure her deep green lips gleaming with what he assumed was expensive face paint he had seen some women wear. He didn't care too much what they looked like but a nicely painted face was a luxury in these trying times, or he was too drunk and it didn't matter normally whichever. She didn't look like one of those from the family but then he only saw her smiling mouth and the clingy robe she hid in showed the rest of her.

"Might you...be willing to help me?" she asked, he found himself nodding before he stood up his back to the drunks.

"Hey stop! I need his coin!" She looked over his shoulder as she tried to steady him and pointed to the empty mug where she left a violet pouch of coins, satisfied he went back to half listening to the men in front of him and she led him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh one last thing no I have no idea why this had to be I'm just that sort of loser finish an anime feel a little empty play around with the ideas that come all in one sitting. Also....I realize I accidentally posted this before it was done but no matter I'm sure in the second it happened no one read it and will end up confused...duh I know lol.


	2. A good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo ha...I guess someone did get to read my intro, it would have been longer but since it posted before it was ready I was getting paranoid and just set to finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to nod to some points in the ep but....again humor me.

......

"Whell?..." he slurred slightly.

"Well what?" she asked only looking forward as she tugged him ahead.

"Whadda ya.....whadda ha....you need help wiff?" he asked letting out a foul smelling belch as she looked over at him.

He struggled to stand a bit as she released him under the light of the warning lamps. They were plain normally wooden stands with a candle that someone would light close to sundown for those making it home this late. Though it helped a bit to scare off the beasts that came looking for food that was only for the smaller ones a big one would laugh at it if they could, she saw his flushed face as he sniffed, wobbling a bit where he stood staring at her like he wanted to undress her and figure out the rest of his plan from there. She crossed her arms much to his appreciation as it made her breasts pop a bit.

"Nothing at all."

He stared at her blankly before he frowned.

"Then...why the hell am I here?" he snapped, perhaps a little more aware.

"Well either I tired of watching your hulky frame shaking back in forth in off key song or you were about to get yourself into a fight you couldn't win." she said smoothly.

He sputtered before bursting into laughter.

"A Belmont....never gets into a fight they can't win..." he urped as she stepped back just before he bent over to empty the contents of his stomach where she had been standing she sighed and rested a hand on her hip as she shook her head resting it against her palm, perhaps the most sophisticated face palm he'd ever seen.

Too bad he was too shitfaced to be able to remember it.

"My point exactly, now be a good lad and go home."

She started to walk away before he groaned.

"H...hey whait...uppp.." he groaned repeating the action she rolled her eyes the sound of retching wasn't much better than his off key husky voice but maybe it was an improvement she turned to look at him as he wiped his mouth on the ends of his dirty cloak.

"I said a Belmont..."

"I heard you, do get on with it."

He coughed.

'Bitch...' he thought.

He couldn't see beneath her hood but he could sort of feel the death glare she gave him he backed away from her.

"I'm gonna go back....you'll see...you're wrong about me." he turned on his heel and wobble-ran back to the bar, she stared at him in disbelief and considered just leaving him there but she felt a teeny...very teeny..minuscule amount of bad considering he was rising to her challenge when he couldn't very well back himself up and ended up going after him. Her heels a quick click as she rushed after him, her black 'cloak' parting at her thighs sailing behind her as she did revealing the thigh high tips of her shoes. He moved awful quickly for a drunk, he had a purpose sure, but...he was still drunk off his ass. Though as she anticipated she stopped short before he was tossed out, sporting a few new bruises as a different bartender tossed him out than she saw, she walked closer and just barely saw past the slamming door he dealt with five of them the older balding man must have been hidden in the back, sure he got him out but after he was roughed up by a group he took out and while he was, again...shitfaced. She smiled slightly, maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all, she bent to drag him to a near by open stable typically where cooked meat and such were stored. While such things were harder to come by here the trap was simple they hoped the smells would attract some of the demons, which it occasionally did sure they were animals at the end of the day. Raw meat and fresh blood was best but they still responded to the smell of a fine bit of pork and such as if a nod to whatever they could have been before they were turned or created as the Archbishop would say. She tossed him on the hay, the lingering smell was there but it seemed fairly empty she slammed the door and charmed it no one was getting in and while she was at it nothing was going to disturb the town tonight. She glanced at the sleeping idiot, not just for trying to impress someone he thought akin to a female dog but because he snored rather happily with the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen.

On anyone, even a small smile was a hard to come by in these days.

She looked at her pale palms where the magic seemed to crackle like a moody bit of thunder, the power was limited and she needed time to rest after it was used. But as she normally slept high above and out of sight she didn't use it much the morrow would be fairly difficult. She crossed her legs and leaned back to her left thigh there was a small bag that could hold water and a dagger she didn't need. Though she pulled it out now gazing at the purple, jewel encrusted handle, a gift from the past as it was called she wasn't even told which relative left it to her she didn't know if she'd hate them, or if they hated her and it was a slight to suggest she couldn't care for herself. Though she didn't care, it was enough being thought of and it had become a source of comfort and remained as such, she might have to use it on him, she didn't have much training with daggers and wouldn't kill him with this she didn't think she knew how.

For now let him sleep away and hopefully stay out of trouble.

......

The next morning he woke with a scrap of paper attached to his chest with a rock as a weight, not many knew how to read but he did, ignoring the ache in his head he sat up and brushed the rock off to look at the words as he yawned.

-Try not to be a shithead.

He tensed ready to go looking for whoever....dragged him into this safe spot and left water and bread for him, he sighed staring at the parcel waiting for him he wasn't sure he was even supposed to trust it but with a growl from his angry stomach he took the offering. He paused it was still warm, he wondered how they managed that, maybe they were still around he sighed, a vein popping a bit in his head he was still annoyed but it wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to him after a night of drinking. He moved to stand groaning as he aggravated the wounds from the fight....maybe he wasn't that salty about being called a shit head he got beat up but still someone showed some kindness he crumbled the paper and looked around the empty stable. With an aggravated sigh he snagged the water too and made his way out, he looked around the townspeople were rejoicing in a happy night he guessed someone had been looking out for more than just him. Still it was time to move on the bread wasn't much and he doubted he could get much else though he was feeling grateful he went feeling for his pouch and paused feeling it was firmly in place and as far as he could feel not missing a single coin.

Maybe he ought to be a little more grateful than just a little, why did he feel like a sleep and run get something good then take off? It wasn't the same thing part of him knew but it felt like it they could have at least stayed around and demanded a thank you or something. For his ways he didn't really like the feeling of a debt hanging over his head he could think if they just left him they didn't want anything in return but he was a touch too bitter for that now. Ah well time to push on.

......

He groaned inwardly, from a good morning to a crawl through a damn shit soaked tunnel, then to man that clearly had no business hanging around unprotected to being volunteered to save some stupid kid this day...this day. He sighed running his hands through his hair as he stomped through his next little trip he hoped it was a quick find he could use some more beer and already he was hoping for more to pair with the bread in his stomach. He meant to buy some meat or something but thought better of it, as hard as it was to believe he didn't have much no and where he saved his coin would take some time to get back to he would want drinks later the bread would do, he hoped anyways he didn't plan it all after all. He stepped and crashed through the floor only to hit the ground where he heard some giggling, he pushed himself up and his gaze fell on the bouncy female from before he frowned, he couldn't drink away his memories like some could a skill he hated until now. He moved to push himself up and stormed over to her perch on a fallen bit of statue.

"You....what are you doing here??"

She cocked her head.

"Is that all you have to say Belmont?"

He sniffed in annoyance.

"It's Trevor." he grew pissed as she gave him an bemused smirk as if he just said his name was shit and he sold his name quite well.

"And I'm sure I don't care." she said, bored already....confirming his thought.

He growled.

"Damn bitch, I'm busy get lost."

She rolled her eyes as he stocked off she slid down and went after him after a few steps he grew even more frustrated and looked back at her ready to say something naturally very easily aggravated though his mind halted. Where did she get that cloak...dress thing from if more women dressed like that he didn't doubt he would have a horde of children by now no matter what he wanted. Though his desire annoyed him too this was only the second time he met her....not that he made a habit of talking to someone he slept with more than a night or even a few hours. This just wasn't the time and she was her, he frowned about to tell her to fuck off. Though she moved jump on his back he stumbled and took one step trying to get her off before he came crashing through the floor again dropping his torch this time he hit the ground and she was safely perched on his back, he groaned as she jumped off of him and pushed himself up.

"What is your problem?!"

"I knew you'd fall and ruin the floor under me." she said simply.

"What are you..some sort of fortune teller?" he asked staring at her.

She crossed her arms.

"Worry about that after we tend to your little friend."

He cocked his head before she knocked him back with the flick of her wrist and flipped backwards out of the way as the beam tore through the stone he hit the wall and groaned with a string of curses seeing the hostile cyclops heading for them. He rolled on his side back and forth avoiding that damn beam until he could get the space to hoist himself up for a moment he felt he was staring into his demise until a boulder was flung into it's head it whipped around and he saw her clinging to a damaged pillar her hood had flown back revealing her vibrant blue hair that waved about her freely her lips a deep purple this time her eyes a bright white with an ethereal glow she hissed at the cyclops bearing her fangs he swallowed thickly...of course she was a vampire, just his luck. As she jumped to avoid his attack she waved her hand pulling forth a vine that seem to materialize from nowhere to grab her around the waist while another rock was forged to be thrown at his head. She was set down and the vine disappeared as she glared at him.

"You could jump back in any time Belmont." she said, bored.

She jumped out of the way still setting her gaze on him as he forced himself free from the rubble he was jumping at her in a moment, as he couldn't do much good against the creature's tough skin, his eye now that was fair game. He pulled it free, the morning star time play with his sword and it was a lot harder using the weapon to deal more damage as he used them in tandem she eyed him, so the drunk had some talent after all. With her helping to distract they made fairly quick work of the creature, it hit the ground prompting a healthy shake from the weight and the stone to come alive where it hadn't before, the figure fell over moving to stand up she swung her arms around throwing attacks wildly clearly disoriented. She tensed as the other woman grabbed her arms she stared into her no longer glowing silvery eyes when she settled she rubbed her forehead as she was released, she looked between them.

"...What happened?" She asked.

"You were stupid and lucky your grandfather was even dumber." Trevor said as he turned on his heel heading for the entrance.

She glared at him.

"...Rude."

She looked at the other as she laughed covering her head, she was some beauty she wondered what stories she had to pass on.

"He means, he saved your grandfather who was roaming about on his own if he hadn't he wouldn't have known to come get you, let's go before we find out what else lives here." she said.

"But..." she paused as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Later, your grandfather would be worried sick by now wouldn't he?" she asked gently before heading after Trevor, she sighed and went after her.

"Sypha...." she said simply.

Her lips curved into a smile.

"I know."

.....

Trevor frowned as he watched Sypha be happily reunited with her family, he couldn't remember a similar scene for himself family was loyalty and that was it this wasn't jealousy, he was just tired and his aches were taking his attention from the scene.

'Why am I still here?'

He looked up as an apple was waved at his face, his frown deepened seeing the vampire offered it to him, he moved to speak when he caught sight of the familiar dark robes this time paired with blond pigtails and wild brown locks...it was them. He took the apple as they beamed up at him.

"Mother said we'd see you again." the boy said...Oscar he vaguely remembered.

"Yeah yeah and she was right." the girl said....Bea.

"Long time no see squirts.....what made her so sure of that?"

"Stories speak of what good karma can be worth we helped you and now you've lived another day to help us!" Bea said excitedly, joy bouncing in her blue eyes.

He wasn't so sure about that and looked over seeing the other Speakers, even the one that didn't wish to trust him, watching as if amused.

"So that was you." the elder began releasing his granddaughter, she found it odd they traveled so far always trying to record what they could, this time they hadn't taken their children with them, the nature of it wasn't odd obviously that was her life too.

It was how much joy it brought them to know they found someone...anyone with a story that needed to be kept they shared tales of the few fights he mentioned while Oscar added that he was a big fellow and must have fought many battles..at least he smelled like he did. Something the children giggled over, Sypha found it hard to believe he was the same 'jolly' drunken giant that shared his mini epics with them not because she could doubt their memory they were fine Speakers, but it just seemed like she would more likely find him safe because he had crapped himself in the streets after too much ale. Though she had seen the dead beast he must have helped in someway walking away with limited scratches. Trevor only nodded as he looked at the kids he wondered where their parents were they were still chipper so he could only guess they were still alive, at least for their sake he hoped. He looked up hearing the door shut and realized the nameless woman was gone she moved like the wind when she wanted to he guessed remembering her climbing up him. He sighed that could have turned out a lot better why didn't normal women just jump on him like that with the intentions he wanted them to have.

'A great injustice' he thought, warning them to leave as he was unwilling to waste more daylight sharing more stories he left, the group waiting for him outside even more of an injustice.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Sypha why another mage...?.....Just cause, moving on.
> 
> Also can't really write good actions scenes...also cause...moving on


	3. Frustration at it's finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to spam to get to where I wanted....told you I was invested..  
> Action scenes are still not very..action but then...meh  
> Also I realized I think I got the Archbishop and Bishop mixed up they are different aren't they, no offense meant but either way piece of shit character.

.....

Trevor coughed up blood as he felt another kick to his gut, he felt more than a little bitter he had been apprehended after helping the Speakers escape to their current location he was lucky the townspeople took their time getting ready or it would have been for naught. He didn't even care why did it have to end up like this if they were so desperate to stay he should have just left them he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Though Sypha needed help, he groaned hitting the ground they had overwhelmed him he had no clue how, he couldn't move his arms and they railed against him with everything they had they were dragging him to the square where he was almost positive they would burn him alive for helping who they thought wronged him. Though he currently had a spike of sorts in his mouth preventing much argument if he tried he could rip out his tongue or cut his cheeks from it's placement he needed someone to remove it from him. Though he would get that he knew he was ready to take a warrior's death until the hands dragging him froze solid his gaze went up just as the ice shattered from the force of the pair landing on top of it his gaze widened as Sypha stood firmly with their masked...assitant icicles flying around her as the other held her hands outstretched both glowing with balls of light she was dying to throw.

How he wanted to ask them what took so long.

She broke the chains that held him and pressed on his chest to remind him to stay still as she slid her fingers in his mouth to slowly pull the tool free, a torture device that left many crying for release after their jaw tried to give from the angle held open to prevent them from dying from one clumsy move. He rocked his jaw as she hopped off of him leaving him to stand cloak gone as he stood something of a trinity back to back with two women he hardly knew. 

A fact he would worry about later, right next to why it just had to feel right when he had preferred fighting alone all this time, or so he thought.

"I want those witches and their lap dog..."

Trevor grimaced thinking he'd go for the the Bishop first before a demon descended from the sky firmly making a meal of his head before swooping over the now frightened villagers he prepared to leave ready to curse every one of them their ancestors, their descendents....if there were any pregnant women their descendants to be, whatever. He just needed to be far away from them with a tankard, mug and a whore in hand. As he turned he stopped as Sypha grabbed his arm he sighed heavily in annoyance and glared at her though finding her matching his mood his gaze weakened slightly.

"Where do you think you're going?? We have to help them!" she called flinging her power around in the form of ice into winged monsters.

"You do know they just tried to kill us right?...Still out of it thanks to that cyclops?"

She shot him a dirty look he sighed and joined them in battle stopping short as something of a mutated dog came into view snapping it's jaws, it's pack popping from it's back and growing in a manner of seconds they backed up the woman nudged Sypha from their position and nodded in the direction they should go to really help before that thing multiplied and overran the town. They bolted leaving a startled Trevor behind as he cut through the first to jump at him.

"H...Hey! You just said..."

"Oh shut up and come with us!" Sypha called as he knocked back another three disturbed by the four others that replaced it and darted after them, back to that damn pointless hole in the grave he was owed more than beer at this point he thought bitterly. 

As she thought the others in view followed after them attracted by the rotted stench of the snapping dogs and down below they went.

"Jump!" she called, they followed her.

Despite their better judgement, questionable with Trevor.

Despite their need for planning, technically questionable with Sypha.

They followed without question she tightened her legs and flung her hands out resembling a cross as as her thick locks flew behind her a ball of fire came from her followed by water, they fell in the water as the creatures were flung to their deaths they doused the fire with their safety net and down through the floor they crashed the water dispersed leaving them soaked the ground began to creak and crack before it gave again. Those that flew that survived the flames were restored anew ready to claim their meals, Sypha sent one hit after another before she felt a whip of sorts yanking her toward Trevor his movements landing him just close enough to grab the vampire before they were falling further she called out water again to break their fall landing somewhere wooden and worn down they crashed right through a nod from Sypha had her release the next which she froze they just barely saw it break into tight shards impaling their pursuers before they hit the ground darkness was a sudden good night kiss.

.....

Trevor groaned as he opened his eyes a knock to the head, one as hard as his wasn't going to shake anything loose but he was still a bit stunned he rolled over and saw that the vampire had rolled into the wall while Sypha was closer to him as if she tried to get away or something he pushed himself up and shook Sypha who groaned slightly. Splayed out from the force she wondered if anything was broken while confused there wasn't more pain. She tried to move a little the ache was there but nothing serious, also she had little reason to really get up now anyways, in fact if she could just sleep here and pretend nothing was going wrong above her that would be perfect. She sighed thinking of her family, no it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'm...fine my head is just pounding..." she muttered he nodded absently and moved to stand slowly watching the other carefully though she was soon pushing up as well, it took a moment before Sypha looked around the hall they were in they stood in a moment waiting for something to spring out and attack. 

They turned toward their companion as she let out something of a gasp they followed her gaze to the center of the room where a coffin rested, Sypha lowered her guard and slipped forward a bit.

"The legends are true." she said breaking the silence as Trevor gave her a disbelieving look thinking of their argument as he forced them into hiding.

".....Looks pretty dead to be a messiah."

She elbowed him and the other stomped on his foot with her heel earning a yelp as he bounced in pain they moved forward, he groaned, hit to the face, knocked into a wall thrown about like a rag doll by any demon that crossed his path. Done in, in two seconds by girls not even trying..that was just sad.

"Wait..." he started after them meaning to grab their wrists and pull them back a bit really unsure about raising more monsters though he slipped hitting a switch bringing the coffin...'to life' it took a moment for him to pull himself forward in a flash of blond and black those piercing eyes set on the three.

".....Who disturbs me this eve...?"

"My young lord..."

He raised his head at the address, he didn't know her at least he didn't think he did he couldn't remember the last time anyone referred to him as such he approached her in a second a bit of wind playing with her hood as his hair fanned around him. As he settled in front of her Trevor frowned, another vampire that had captured the attention of both of them he wasn't in the mood and sighed.

"I answer to Alucard." he said simply.

Her hood hid a bit of flush as she nodded remembering words from his beloved mother he turned to Sypha next he repeated the words barely taken by surprise as Trevor grabbed his arm with a whip all he saw was a vampire glamouring two. Even if one was his own, even if he didn't think he had to care...even if Alucard hadn't been doing anything to either of them he reacted as any Belmont would have at least how he thought. She gave him a heated look though she realized he used a plain whip that would hardly do real damage to Alucard at least nothing that was going to last. His agitated gaze fell on Sypha as she grabbed the whip.

"Belmont stop it, we've been waiting for him dammit." she called.

"He's just a vampire...no different than those things that chased us in here." he answered, not caring what she thought....though admittedly she was hot too.

She huffed.

"I'm a vampire too Belmont, in case you forgot." she snapped.

One who cut such a figure in her clothes that he wanted a fair trip around the best ends to say the least, he didn't say as such but she sneered.

"Pig."...Clearly she could hear his thoughts a little too clearly...duh.

"Quiet hood girl! I'm not talking to your mouth hole." mouth....hole? Where her mouth was visible past her hood?

She sighed before raising her hand and with a flick a whip of her own, made from water flicked him back.

He braced himself for impact but nothing came he saw she had him suspended before the wall the water was somewhat cool he could feel ice-y, soaked he could move his arm feeling as though he was floating, swimming but he couldn't free himself. The water was still just as firm and she set him down gently he glowered at her as she put her hands on her hips, he changed his mind figured he'd meet a woman he found attractive that was a vampire willing to protect another.

Alucard yawned as he rested his hand on his hip as he cocked his head giving him a smirk.

"I see we will get no further without you blowing off steam."

"But Alucard...this isn't..." Sypha started he shook his head, he had much more important tasks to deal with and he had spread the 'legend' before he made his way to his hideout hoping the right people would find him.

He looked down touching his chest he was a bit bitter but at the same time he didn't care as much about the scar as he could his father struck him, but he hadn't used the rest of his strength only enough to leave a warning mark. A reminder for his son that he wouldn't simply strike him down, giving his son a silent message he was still his weakness even when his mother was no longer there, he knew his father would only let him slide so much and he had to be hidden away even if it couldn't kill him it had weakened him a great deal he didn't trust his abilities waking up either but he would have to make up for it now was not the time simplistic emotion. He twitched his finger and held his arm up to take his sword turning it toward Trevor. He didn't expect this group but it was the group he got this time he'd allow the distraction no matter how his mission ahead made his heart tighten painfully.

"Best me or follow Belmont the fight decides, unless you're a coward...." he nearly flinched as his whip caught him a lucky shot he thought as he quickly recovered, he would not get another.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alucard's part I had trouble with and had to eventually just settle on something as then I would have been stuck at only a filler which would have been tragic since I just started. Meh introduction chapters are the worst heh.


	4. Have to start sometime

.....

Sypha tried not to laugh as Trevor groaned while she tried to soothe his few wounds with a cloth they sat in the Speaker's temporary home it had been easier getting in than it had been getting out what was left the four of them tore through. A few stray demons became remains that...grossly so, were picked up and fried food was food in these times. He looked over Trevor a little annoyed at his luck but then one Belmont what a draw that was a bit of twisted luck. Though at least he was focused on the road ahead it wouldn't have to be so bad. He was curious about Sypha's considering the elder said they had stories on more than just humans she might be entertaining to speak to. At a particularly dramatic whine he cocked his head, Alucard didn't want to injure him too badly considering time was sort of limited and he couldn't have him wobbling about but he had made quick work of him trading blow for blow. He was impressed, not that he would tell Trevor that, that he could hold his own against a vampire especially one of his birth he looked at the hooded vampire a little flustered he'd given his name but not asked for hers. His mother would be on him in a minute. Once Trevor was beaten Sypha more properly introduced herself no longer awestruck by the rise of the sleeping soldier but the vampire remained quiet. He guessed it was something of a vampire thing she agreed to use his name but she probably took it as an order from Dracula's child he shook his head this wouldn't do. Maybe it didn't matter but he didn't know how long they would be together no reason it couldn't be pleasant, he turned to say something until Bea and Oscar came over.

"Sister Sypha said you were a great help we need your name to remember!" Oscar said excitedly.

She smiled and bent to pat his and his sister's head, she knew they weren't really brother and sister to Sypha but in a small clan as tight as this they might as well be she was a little envious but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was nice to see what others had, she could imagine what it felt like later.

"I am best forgotten little one...say why don't you give me a name, I'm sure it would be a great honor for you to bestow upon me." instead of being disappointed he beamed excitedly, Alucard gave her a curious look as she humored their ideas on a name.

She was greatly amused they chosen Leila, something different, something that would no doubt be lost, perfect.

"You should have just told them, we have work to do." Trevor said, she looked around for someone who complained like a baby over a few light scratches he was up on his feet quickly.

"I'm not going with you, I am just here making sure the villagers keep up their end of the bargain." Namely...forget the nonsense they were told, let the Speakers and Alucard's band go with what _good_ supplies they required and they would take care of the left over infestation.

Help or die in the short.

He frowned crossing his arms as he looked at Sypha who rolled her eyes wondering what he expected her to say.

"Please come with us an extra set of hands would be....well...er an extra set of hands and all the sets are important." she said putting her hands on her hips.

He sighed heavily before she looked at him and shrugged.

"What...give me a break you can't force her." she smirked.

"As flattering as that is, you're better off without me."

Alucard shook his head as he bent to rest his hand on her shoulder, she looked over at him he really was as handsome as people said, secret admirers afraid to come forth.

"Sypha...though colorful is correct, every bit of assistance counts consider it a debt to me, when this is over I'll take care of it......all three of them." he said with a sigh as Trevor promptly flipped him off, he wouldn't just be expected to follow. The world being safe was good and all but he needed a few tankards and loose women to look forward to as well.

Sypha was happy to help she wasn't interested in money but she could imagine he had a lot of knowledge that would be beneficial to her people they kept to odd jobs for the younger generation when they couldn't scavenge they were fine she would worry about that later she didn't need a reward all the same. There was little point in keeping a hold of history and stories if there was no one alive to hear them, and that was depending on how many of them lived. No she was happy to come along.

They watched her fight beside them, she was quick her abilities complimented Sypha's offering a boost where some would think one would make the other fizzle out, even when she jumped into a soar between Trevor giving him an edge as she played distraction. Yes she was valuable, and hot...and a bitch by Trevor's words which contributed to his current bit of pain well deserved as far as she was concerned, not to mention Sypha and Trevor had more in common. Another vampire on his side meant the world, he supposed he was being sentimental but having just one other approve didn't quite put his mind at ease but there was something there even if he didn't know her name. She looked him over not too sure she moved to stand.

" We should get you all on the road."

"We still need two others...." Sypha said.

Her grandfather shook his head she covered her mouth though he held up his hands avoiding grabbing the children's attention.

"They live they just weren't going to join us here, twice you've saved us we shall keep a great memory of you."

"Whatever...." Trevor muttered flinching as Sypha clipped him in the back of the head he growled, she stuck her tongue out at him as Alucard sighed...may even heaven help them if this was his band.

He guessed they would make the most of it.

......

After they were prepared to leave and Sypha could wave her goodbyes to her family she realized that Leila wasn't bursting into flames, and they were still waiting on her final offer she seemed to be turning it over in her mind as she helped grabbed supplies for both the Speakers and their little group

"You wish to be left to the stars...we don't need your real name..what was it they used...Leila, join us." he tried again.

Maybe it was the fact that his father's generals were the end of the contact he had with his own kind, maybe sleeping alone for a year anyone would do, or perhaps he was just curious why she was..the way she was but he wasn't ready to just let her go. He wouldn't guilt her if she chose to leave, they were on the same side now and he could be at peace with her there, she sighed looking between the three.

"I don't do attachments so don't ask about me, I won't be there for emotions, if I feel the need to wander off whether I'm coming back or not you will let it go and...I wont sleep close by."

"Ice bitch." Trevor said she knocked her head back knocking him down clutching his nose as she smirked.

"I also reserve the right to punch this idiot in the face whenever I feel like." Sypha and Alucard smirked in amusement.

"Sounds good to me." Sypha said.

"Very well...if that is settled we ought to be off as well, I sense a storm coming." Alucard said plainly, satisfied.

Four was a good number keep things even and it all would go smoothly he watched them with a bit of a distant eye perhaps they were more similar than he first thought it would be fine she could have her way in that whatever kept the peace. Though he felt a bit of emotion boiling up in his chest he sighed and let it die, now wasn't the time, though he considered it humoring himself to say he was at least glad someone came at all that he didn't have to do this alone. He wasn't entirely sure he was confident he could kill his father knowing he wouldn't listen to reason he just knew he would keep coming until it came to the conclusion he wanted. Among the things he took from his father one didn't over or underestimate an enemy assume you'll fail until you know all you can and even then go in with a pessimistic view over confidence was a failure to fear too. That emotion again he didn't much care for it, watching Trevor and Leila bicker he only shook his head, as Sypha stood somewhat amused.

He didn't repeat himself he moved to join them, Trevor was in charge of the horse and Sypha sat with him with Alucard and Leila in the wagon gaurding what they had, they could switch but for now it would do he glanced at Leila as she pulled her dagger free to stroke the handle absently. The way she handled it reminded him of his mother and her tools as she taught him what she knew, his father would come home from another bit of traveling and join in. He sometimes grew apprehensive but each little trip she would urge him away a little way further hoping he would bring back more knowledge, mostly for himself. He listened to Sypha and Trevor chat about his latest bar fight he barely remembered, she always said there was more to certain humans than there were to others and you had to rise above the second group to appreciate the first. He didn't want to bare witness to a genocide when his mother worked so hard to show him what good in humanity was in them. He looked back at Leila.

"Do you really need that with your claws?" he asked.

She held up her hand.

"From the moment you let me use your name you put yourself at my level please follow the rules I gave Belmont and Sypha." she said firmly.

He smirked.

"But...that was a question about the dagger, not you." she picked up her head no doubt shooting him a dirty look, before she sighed.

"He's right you know."

"Shut up...." she mutter to Sypha as she peered back.

"It was left to me, my keeping it has nothing to do with need." she answered.

"So the ice bitch does have feelings, interesting." she sighed as Sypha nudged chastising him like he was one of her own, she was impressed, had they made some sort of fast friendship even now? Was it normal she had no idea she really was better off on her own she didn't know why she agreed to come. At least there was entertainment.

She crossed her arms.

"You're lucky I can't hit you now Belmont." she muttered.

"You could, who cares what happens to the horses and supplies hmm?"

She groaned as Sypha sighed.

"Don't test her, I'd rather not find she'd actually try." she warned.

"Listen to her blah blah blah I got it, but you know that just means I'm going to get it out of my system while we're on the road." Trevor warned.

"How fitting." Alucard said looking down.

Leila gave him a look as a slow smirk grew on his face.

"Nice to know you're on my side." Trevor said, Alucard scoffed.

"I didn't say that...I was merely thinking that's exactly how a horse's ass behaves."

"Fuck you." 

Sypha rolled her eyes though she grinned, Leila swallowed a laugh, maybe the mornings at least wouldn't be so trying with them.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure they could just agree because they were decent people that had the power to do something...but I just liked the idea of him trying to win them over with some sort of offering and hoping it would be enough.
> 
> I tried again can't promise they will be perfectly copied...I mean that's already obvious but still..


	5. Close quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking while I spammed a couple episodes before work and finished season 3 after work that there were some things I could borrow from there since no matter what I following my made up plans. It won't really be a spoiler unless you're particular about that which I'm not, I also am undecided not sure if I need that yet or not, but that depends on the story if I break it up and make a sequel there will be no need if it just ends up longer then whatever..but I'm still thinking at some point I'll cut it up and move on, I'm using this to get back into my old ways that haven't made it on this site where I you know actually finished stories. At least in my defense the ones that are active aren't done yet. That said no matter what I'll let you know cause this one has to be finished.
> 
> Also I saw many finished before me and already explaining endings....not needed really I don't think the way they were doing it, and hoping for season 4 which I am as well but guess we'll see.

......

Once again it was cold, bitter, and the wind seemed to be another fuck you from Mother Nature's currently uncaring hand Sypha had a fire going she really wondered if the stories were true if this was punishment or some sick game by unknown magicians that got bored. Whichever she hated all parties involved she shivered slightly and made the fire larger with a few more direct fireballs Trevor sniffed from his place against a near by tree while Alucard just watch the dancing flames trying not to peer over at their somewhat selectively introverted travel companion by a much further tree, they had made some good time but naturally had a long way to go. Trevor stretched as he looked at Sypha, he took in pretty face and what of her form he could see, with the fact that she could fight as well it wasn't just Leila he had his eye on he sighed inwardly in quiet, unusually so, frustration. Perhaps it had just been too long since he got laid and he should have agreed after he got a wench for the night.

"You keep doing that and you're gonna set something on fire." he said groggily.

She scoffed.

"I'm cold, I could use a wildfire about now."

Alucard smirked he wasn't sure what was wrong with him, though most of his life had been restricted to his parents which he naturally had no issue with gentle coaxing from the both of them got him out and about he knew how to interact with people. He had learned to enjoy taverns and such for people watching, observing various types of humans at their happiest and at their worst which his mother very much approved of. He learned to enjoy a night or even two with one just to please his need which his father, who had been tasked with a very strange coming of age talk, had been pleased with though he always felt the most comfort at home with his parents in a space of love that seemed impossible now, to have ever happened at all. He knew how to do this, be with people, yet he felt like an outsider. Had being trapped only a year really gotten to him that much? He wasn't all that hyperaware of time that passed though his actual time spent sleeping was fitful at best all he had were the carefully crafted walls on his coffin...and a spider that had gotten in when he laid down. The spider, just an animal with a different outward appearance as far as he was concerned, wasn't some affectionate puppy but it didn't bite him it just seemed to rest on his shoulder flitting around occasionally to show it was alive as if intending to be his greatest friend. He couldn't help but feel a little distressed to wake up for a moment and find when it was actually dead it passed but all the same, he wondered how much of his mind was really all there if such a thing could leave an impression.

He was taken out of his thoughts hearing Trevor's rough voice, he thought him a somewhat uneducated idiot with too much time on his hands for talking.....but he wasn't all bad, Sypha he couldn't quite figure out she seemed so loss without her family yet she was eager to leave her moods seemed to shift freely on her face whether she showed them or not in her actions. Though he liked her, he needed more time to properly observe Lelia and see that his comfort around her was for more than the type that mirrored his.

"Don't ignore me Leila!" he snapped.

"Trevor stop it, she is doing exactly what she wanted." Sypha said unable to really sleep as it was.

He ignored her.

"If it's cold over here I know you feel something you're not a fullblood vampire either are you? You must feel something!" she tensed, the idiot noticed more than she expected, she turned her head looking over from her hiding spot near the tree just barely in view.

Well that wasn't entirely fair, he was a Belmont, though even Alucard and Sypha were taken by surprise by his observation which he promptly flipped them off for which only earned him a smirk then as it was very clear what it was for.

"The rules Belmont." she answered.

"I don't give a shit, you wont be any good to anyone or yourself if you freeze to death!" she groaned and moved to stand up coming more in view as she put her hands on her hips.

"And if you keep yelling we'll have more than that to worry about." she said walking closer so he'd quiet down he shrugged.

"Can't you seal us in, if we get worn out just sitting here now then it'll be a quick end for us."

They were eying him again, he sighed heavily he never should have shared so many of his drunken tales with them as he had to fill the rest of the silence as they traveled, which didn't really annoy him but it was unusual the silence never bothered him before. He guessed, unused to traveling with others, he'd rather be able to keep an eye on them which was always harder when they were silent at least to him.

"I was waiting for you to fall asleep but I see that's not going to happen....and it's not that powerful."

"Wait...you can really seal us away?" Sypha asked.

She nodded.

"She did it for a whole town when we met I thought a little campsite might be easier.." he said, somewhat thoughtfully.

"Impressive....even more so that you're thinking ahead." Alucard said, Trevor huffed.

"Shut up blond."

Alucard paused absently fingering his hair....was that meant to be an insult, if so he was going to have to punch him in the face or something later he loved his hair, not that he'd reveal that Sypha rolled her eyes cause it was a little more obvious to her than Trevor. They were both impossible, she moved to stand up sitting still wasn't helping the cold anyways.

"Think you can show me how to do it? I could help you." Leila gave her a curious look she'd never taught anyone anything most of her skills helped her travel alone there was little reason to make that sort of effort.

She tapped her chin all the same.

"Possibly but not in one night, you ought to climb into the wagon it'll be warmer in there with the combined body heat."

"You want the four of us to get in that little wagon with the supplies...?" Trevor asked.

Wouldn't be the first time she arranged more body than space into the right fit, though she didn't see that they needed to know that.

"We didn't bring that much move a bit around, because you are unfortunately right, this is a poor start and I can't promise the power will remain the same by the end of this." she said, with no interest in cushioning the blow she was confident in what she could do...but also where she lacked.

Sypha shrugged it was better than freezing out here, she looked where the horses were sleeping soundly, and pointed toward them.

"Did you already...." Leila nodded she wasn't sure they would enjoy becoming something's cold dinner...she couldn't fit them inside anywhere anyways.

"Fine whatever..."

They moved the wagon to move a few things around stacking them up making something of a shaky wall for the back of the wagon to be easily pushed out to rest on the ground Leila snapped her fingers making a bubble appear above the fire.

"Get in Belmont, Alucard you next."

"But..."

"Move it." realistically it was a tight fit and Trevor was almost certain his back would give him hell after but he could lay flat and bend his legs letting them hang out the other end if he was willing, which he wasn't.

With Alucard being slimmer he could slip in on the other side he had shifted quite a bit in his coffin and was just the right amount of flexible something his father was much more comfortable with encouraging never doubt what the body can do with the proper movements and contorted frames of a skilled dancer. Though he'd never seen his father do anything more than the waltz he was swift and hard to read with a weapon in his hand and fury in his head....there was that damn emotion again he swallowed thickly still pressed quite closely to Trevor he paused noticing a scent in the air.

"What is...."

"Lavender, I cleansed us..." Leila said as if she was talking about the fucking weather, they were sleeping close together, and naturally they could also sit up in the wagon but sleeping all night in that hunched position was going to be worse for traveling no doubt in their minds about that, maybe for a short nap they would be free enough to. Though if they didn't need one of them up for a watch tonight it wasn't going to be that simple.

"....Would you teach me that one too?" Sypha asked with a laugh, telling the guys they were at the back in though they had made them climb through the front. No doubt a bath would be a luxury on this trip they would make use of streams but best to take care of themselves. Sypha's people knew of far to many sicknesses that sprouted up just from being unclean they may not always be able to afford a rich man's oils but a clean ass was a clean ass one couldn't complain.

She guessed that was something that would always tip certain people off about the Speakers when they arrived.

They pulled everything out of the way and soon the transparent barrier crackled with a bit of white, from their limited view.

"What the hell is that?"

"Keeps desperate humans away too, we can't really have these arrangements with you giants cramped with all the supplies, now Sypha Trevor is your pillow." Leila answered.

"Okay...wait..."

"You're the smallest you'll fit right on top on him I can use Alucard's height for me I only need to shift a little bit to match him....and I'm not using Trevor."......naturally their discussion wasn't unpleasant.

Sypha sighed heavily and climbed in to settle on top of the Belmont sure enough with one leg partially bent and the other between even on top on the space available for his legs she slid right against him, Alucard couldn't help but be a little impressed she observed plenty well. It wasn't completely the sort of guess that would be dumb luck he imagined that she could have been on top of him as well. He wondered if she was just annoyed with Trevor or if she just picked him because she could...because she wanted to? Sypha sighed, defeated, briefly bringing up a fireball.

"Say something, go ahead, I'll torch us all." she warned.

He held up his free hand the other was soon pinned by at least part of Leila the barrier was small she sighed and the bubble burst above the flames darkening their sleeping area a bit more the blanket Sypha's grandfather left with her shifted and draped over them took care of what body heat was missing, tight, extremely so, but not impossible. Leila didn't deal with impossible if she didn't have to and though it was a small victory and she was forced way outside of her comfort zone it wasn't terrible. The silence was accompanied by crickets and a rustle of leaves no sound of approaching beasties as far as they heard but none of theirs was in danger that didn't mean sleep came easily. Sypha thought of her family, their wagon was probably a touch bigger but it wasn't the first time she had piled on with a few people though some would always keep watch, it was somewhat nice. She had been surprised her grandfather kept that blanket, plain and dark, faded from many washes in the streams they passed something from her parents she didn't mind sharing it she wondered. Would this blow up in their faces or would they be like family too, would they even survive she sighed shifting up a little higher Trevor looked down she wouldn't meet his gaze it was too soon tell she guessed but she was still seeing her family leaving when she closed her eyes. She didn't think he had anything to complain about she was the least amount of weight to be focused on his chest.

Alucard's thoughts drifted back home once again, though when he was much younger and still had a reason to run to his parent's bed during a thunderstorm, he sighed alright maybe they humored him longer than some parents would have but he was an only child and they never let him want for anything, even affection. That was probably what hurt the most knowing how far gone his father had to have been to attack him...his mind was long gone at peace with his mother he just needed his body to do the same. He swallowed thickly allowing only a tear to escape that time he couldn't do this, give in and just walk away. He started his share and he would finish it, he just didn't have to like it. He glanced at the woman that met him easily with their sleeping arrangements to Trevor and Sypha what he couldn't be prepared for is, he wondered if it was alright to already be glad he wasn't alone, blaming his parents for that brought a smile to his face, he'd hold onto the good memories while ending the rest.

Leila sighed she could have just let them use the damn wagon but she was worn out, she blamed the other half of her, she had been her mother's shame....she really didn't understand who could have left her that dagger they were all too ready to get rid of her. Still she'd keep and wonder if she would have to plunge it into the heart of whoever gave it to her...maybe. 

Trevor...well he was just trying to remember the last time he had a woman on top of him that he wasn't getting something from.

Yep...

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't have to be that way but heh you can say that about every route ever taken in any fanfiction or fiction in general so.......yeah, just humor me and we'll get through my nonsense :D
> 
> Like her cleansing spell I get it okay the time period and what would not be around or at least not simply available but I will imagine they got clean however I want.


	6. Four as one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's a spam day off...tis a touch needed

....

Alucard woke more at ease than he had been before there wasn't any movement and he was reminded of that spider for a moment as he opened his eyes though finding he couldn't really sit up his gaze fell on the still slumbering companions he had, he sighed, relieved and laid his head back down. He could barely see through the crack in the covering that it was just barely dawn he was significantly warm under the blanket and the sorely underappreciated body heat though pulling his free arm out he could tell there was still chill in the air when he turned his head again he saw that Leila's head had shifted he couldn't see her eyes but he was certain she was awake. Though if that wasn't a tip off the way she slid a finger up to press against her lips surely was, he only nodded, unfortunately it wasn't for the sake of Trevor and Sypha their sleeping spot was no where near as peaceful as her barrier made it seem she slowly moved her hand to pat Sypha's leg who's movement in response was waking Trevor. To wake with a silent start, Alucard observed they had traveled well, sure he knew that but it wasn't in the literal sense. Well in the meaning that they knew better always wake like you're in danger something that becomes second nature ignoring the bite of cold trying to steal the collected worth Sypha moved first backing up as she could with Leila following behind. She touched the side of the covering, indicating that's where it was, and wasn't just some fuzzy judgmental bunny. They made it up on their knees and jumped out the twin backflip made it easy for the guys to join them, and without fighting they decided Trevor ought to go first with Alucard bringing up the rear.

Sypha sighed.

"Well fuck me...."

The sixteen demons had already stopped moving, Leila looked up where a hole was forming in her barrier, she guessed she hadn't been as prepared as she hoped for the night, the grotesque mix of creatures were just waiting for the crackling wall to fall, she flicked her wrist making sure their things were thrown in the wagon. She knew they ought to be prepared for more a group this big must have broken off from more, she held up her hand and turned to Sypha who nodded with a look to the guys Alucard long since having his sword ready as Trevor prepared she smirked and with a snap the barrier shattered. The creatures growled running forward and she jumped over the wagon to give the horses a slap to the rear with one of her binds, they took off and the group ran after. The first to charge and reach them was met with an icicle from Sypha straight through his eye. As Leila controlled the horses with vines, not to hit just snapping to grab their attention she gave the next three a vacation from their heads...so to speak. One tried to jump for Alucard who couldn't really fly and expose the horses but he didn't need to with his sword catching that one and the four that followed leaving five to fall as Trevor shredded through their seemingly rotting flesh Sypha forged a platform of ice just in time to fling over them and through the newest arrivals eight down and whatever else was dumb enough to come after them.

How time seemed to slow...

"jump for it!" the second coming just as they were lead off a cliff, here came the horde Leila swirled in the air ahead with the wind working against him, Trevor took that moment to notice as her hood feel she now how short purple hair that realization lead to him being caught off gaurd as her vines wrapped around his waist, Alucard had Sypha though he held her backwards allowing her to put her fire's best abilities forward.

Her Leila used water making platforms not quite solid to save the horses's legs with every leap they hit the ground taking off in the same sprint. Trevor used his whip having packed away his most valuable thinking he would be unable to sleep with the heavy weapon digging into his side. Ideal as the whip wasn't going to destroy the wagon as he hoisted himself up and in the seat, Alucard and Sypha came crashing through the back as Leila dropped on one of the horses. Two in the back would watch as so while the front avoided more cliffs. Leila was startled as one of the night creatures caught up, she paled staring at the mutated face she shut her eyes shaking her head, she slipped trying to avoid it, Trevor called for her and hit the turtle headed creature before launching himself with the strength of his legs on top to grab her by her leg she barely snapped out of it in time to call another vine to pull her torso up before she got trampled to death, the vine faded as quickly as it came still offering an unpleasant bump in the road she raised her hand and leaned over him as he struggled to control their current.

"Alucard! Sypha hold on!"

Don't let go she whispered to Trevor who didn't even nod he immediately tightened his hold around her waist sure they looked as it appeared fighting the current as the they were thrown heavily off course it was a bumpy ride for the horses that much was true. She held her hand out just as the rest of the horde came through and with a yell she ripped the ground out of place she didn't just make a sinkhole her boulders were not only made from nothing they were sucked in and promptly reburied the shake throwing off their path again....looking up seeing they had missed their mark another cliff, she used what energy she could...vines and water..this was going to take a lot of both.

........

Alucard sat up thinking it had been a dream it was far too warm he saw that Sypha and Trevor were awake inspecting the wagon, though it, the things inside and their very valuable horses had only gotten a little wet. He rubbed his head wondering if he hit it or something from the throbbing, though immediately he didn't see Leila anywhere, Sypha was the first to notice him moving she hurried over to his side with Trevor not far behind.

"Alucard, are you alright??" Sypha asked bending next to him to touch his head, it ached a bit telling him he wasn't just off he definitely took a hit.

"Obviously, sleeping beauty here is in his element." Trevor said.

She nudged him as Alucard rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you.....ugh..I'm fine just a little dazed...where..?"

Sypha shook her head as she pointed over his shoulder where Leila seemed to have materialized leaning as she watched them they hadn't seen her panic and fall but Trevor had and she could see it on his face he wanted to ask and knowing him he would. In fact she knew he would say something to the others point out she was weak and they didn't need her it had been over a day not a lifetime but still longer than she expected to be driven out. Seeing Alucard sprawled out while she was hoping to save them and though Sypha and Trevor landed safely she didn't feel right. Though she wanted to see that he was alright, that all of them were if she had a grip on things that could have gone smoothly. Sure it could have gone worse, but she didn't think like that. She kept her distance satisfied that he was up and moving about she didn't know what happened maybe he had been bumped out the back seeing he was just stunned they waited. It hadn't been long but they were lucky all the same, she looked away and turned to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Trevor snapped.

"The rules Belmont." she said simply before she continued between the trees he moved to go after her but Sypha was up and grabbed his arm he looked back at her as she shook her head.

"Give her a second...."

"But she.."

" _Trevor_ " she hissed making him clench his jaw as he looked at her firm expression.

"You can't feel what I can her magic, it's going haywire from overuse like she's trained untrained if you go over to her while she's upset and catch her by surprise she could hurt you on accident then how do you think she'll feel? Give. Her. A. Second." she warned looking up as Alucard stood behind her.

"What does that mean...trained untrained?" he asked.

Sypha shook her head.

"She is used to being alone all trained to protect herself you never need much for one person, this was probably a lot for her, that's why if she attacked you now it wouldn't be her fault you were warned, we won't leave without her...we all did our part but in the end she saved our lives." she turned and point toward the cliff where someone left a menacing trap of spikes and finely pointed stick some kept a float on the water moving as if daring you to come close she wasn't even sure she saw them but if she did nothing they would have a bigger issue than a few extra bumps, a stray creature ran out more rot, it jumped for them unable to get the height it effectively demonstrated how strong the trap was and rotted away immediately.

"Are they really night creatures...?" Sypha asked.

"No doubt...but it seems things are getting a lot worse than they were before." Alucard said.

They nodded in agreement as he shrugged.

"We should gather our things and at least walk in the same direction before she gets too far." he added, he understood he didn't feel what she did either but he wasn't going to make the mistake of doubting his companions they proved to be just the mix he needed.

It delighted him, he was sure he was allowed that much.

......

Leila sat in a tree glaring at the offensive lady bug that refused to fly away no matter how she moved she tried to swat it away and felt her thigh, she paled and kept patting away really of all things, she jumped down and grudgingly meaning to head back she had to she ran right into Alucard and nearly stumbled back in her surprise though he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her right up, she stared just barely up at him she was taller than Sypha but then men..not so much, at least not right now. Staring at his handsome face concern filling the features she frowned.

"How long are you planning on holding me here?" she snapped, though he noted with a distinct lack of personality he wasn't so sure about it but most would say she liked it, she had gotten to cuddle up to him all night after all.

He didn't say anything he just held up his hand and she saw he held her dagger her frown deepened had he really tracked her down just to return it?

"You lost it before the...'crash'." or rather would be crash thanks to her.

She stared at him for a moment before it dawned on her she shoved him away and snatched it out of her hand just as Sypha and Trevor caught up with the horses that whinnied a bit perhaps a bit happy to see her? Animals knew, she saved them, she saved their legs.

"You idiot! I knew you did something you could have gotten seriously hurt don't play God with your life anything could have happened, and for this?? Are you insane?"

He only smirked as Trevor cocked his head.

"You wanted to lose it..?" he asked.

She huffed.

"It's not about the dagger, ge jumped out of the damn wagon to get it for me..I couldn't figure out how he hurt himself when you didn't...next time leave it" she flinched as he continued to stare at her with that gentle smirk.

"It matters to you I wasn't going to watch it get lost....but nice to know there is going to be a next time, see I told you she didn't want to leave."

She flushed and rolled her eyes before she looked down at the dagger.

"Thank you mi'lord...." she muttered, stepping back as she caught the heat in his gaze though she shook her head standing firm, he did her an unnecessary favor she would keep up with the rules and show some respect even just a little in exchange, even if she was still heated he almost axed himself. If she hadn't used her vines with the water to grab them at the last second....she didn't want to think about it.

She had seen the trap at nearly the last moment, he sighed and nodded, he guessed he should be glad a technical subordinate was grateful but that wasn't him...and he didn't want someone under him.....in rank anyways, he wanted a friend. She put it back on her thigh and crossed her arms.

"I saw a town in the distance it seems pretty small but probably a better place to rest for a bit in case more of the horde is coming we won't make any time if we have to battle random groups like that.." she said.

Sypha smiled glad she settled down, she was worried about getting too close to her especially when they caught sight of her moving before she found her tree she didn't seem to notice they were even following her. It was strange to have her kind of power and completely space out like that, though she guessed she didn't need much protection it was probably better, if she let her gaurd down, if she came with them. Another mage, it was nice to be in that company. Her thoughts drifted to the spikes it was perhaps a little pointless to think about but it made her wonder how it could have been if she didn't come, what if there were more little hidden one wrong turn. Dracula and his army weren't their only concern and it was more than a little important to remember that even if they had a main goal it wasn't their whole life.

"Fine fine that's all well and good but I have an issue."

"That's big of you to admit Belmont." Alucard said with a sly smirk as Trevor frowned.

"Shut up.....as I was saying..why are you shorter? What happened to your hair from before?"

She tensed, he.....really was more observant than she assumed, Sypha cocked her head.

"....Wait....you are shorter...when did her hair change."

"It was blue before we saved you...and don't give me that look I just want to know who we are traveling with and don't give me crap about your rules either." he said, ending in a growl.

She sighed and pulled her hood down, they stared at the pink curls that framed her pale face, a red smile on her lips boredom in her gray gaze, before she pulled it back up then down again this time her hair was long, down her back in fact and solid ink black, eyes purple, skin tan, lips a green she put it back and kept it on.

"Magic, the cloak was a gift from a friend, and I need it because I hate my face, are we done?"

They stared at her, that last line carrying more than a little weight, he nodded and she turned on her heel to walk forward briefly Alucard noticed she was taller once again her body never changed she remained busty and curvy, but the rest could change with one little action. He wondered who this friend of hers was, that seemed quite a valuable item, he also wondered if he would ever see the real her, or if he even really cared. Sypha walked past him to hook her arm with Leila's who startled.

"Thanks for not leaving me if I'm stuck with all this male energy I may go crazy." she noticed the hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah...."

"Fine, both of you are bitches." Trevor teased with a grin ducking just in time as a rock went sailing past his head, Alucard was entirely too amused by them, after such a short time barely any at all in fact, he guessed that was best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did what I could...I'm trying here lol.
> 
> Also yes I believe I saw that they only come out night these are night creatures but also my ocs, I've added things like I warned...cause I'm a pain.


	7. Empty days or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I'm gonna need some more extra places to go to....so yeah but I mean AU so I guess I can lol.
> 
> !But really I altered some more stuff.
> 
> I had some thoughts while I was working on this I didn't want the pace too wild but then it needed to speed up in one area to fit the rest I wanted so I ended up with this final version.

........

The halls were lively, livelier than they had been in some time there was a point when that would matter if someone saw the art on the walls, or took a look at the training grounds outside the windows or any other sights worth seeing. It didn't matter if someone was coming to get revenge or stop it, if they were here to give respect or fling insults, nothing mattered at all Dracula just wanted the fire he stared in to give some answers. Even if he didn't know which questions he wanted to ask, he already knew the obvious.

Why?

_Because they are scum..._

What could she have done to deserve this?

_Exist..._

Where had his peaceful life gone..?

_It was burned at the stake, and been stabbed with his wife and son..._

He sighed heavily staring at the glass of blood in his hand, he frowned and threw it against the wall, what else was there to feel or consider, he only wished it would stop hurting for any amount of time it just seemed too much to ask. He tensed hearing a crash outside his door and sighed heavily he needed to call for his generals and was still waiting for the first to arrive, the crash said it had finally happened and he was content to pretend he heard absolutely nothing. The next sound though had him up on his feet, a child's laughter, he moved to stand and walked to open the door shakily, why now of all times? Was he just that far gone? He pushed the door open and watched the now faceless ghosts running around that haunted his mind when he was alone with his thoughts too long. He watched for a moment before they faded, he wasn't even sure who they were anymore, he remembered something about switching clothes and a story about a princess trapped for all her days. He sighed even his memories made him feel mad. He left no longer able to avoid the crash as he walked he soon heard the echo of steps joining him he didn't have to say anything he knew who they were, they always followed so silently with little to say unless he spoke first, now he simply wasn't in the mood.

Even less so as he entered the main hall and saw a few of his lights shattered, he crossed his arms looking at the messy, loud mouth vampire he normally wanted to choke as soon as he walked in the room.

"...Dracula.."

"Godbrand."

"I uh...was on my newest boat and met a woman..."

He sighed heavily crossing his arms.

"Which connects to why you broke my lamps... how?"

He looked at the broken glass sheepishly.

"Oh that...I was bored and figured it was the fastest way to get your attention in here." Godbrand answered.

Dracula sighed heavily rubbing his temples as his shadows finally peered from behind, Isaac and Hector had no idea how he made it this long without getting a stake or two through his chest, he cocked his head seeing them finally and sighed even he didn't understand Dracula's fascination with humans.

"Hey snackpacks."

Dracula swore under his breath as he earned a sneer and a middle finger from both of them.

"Godbrand." he said angrily, though the drain was there he simply didn't have patience for this man, he wasn't sure he ever did.

"Oh right....anyways, she said she saw your boy roaming around with humans like he was traveling or something...I thought he was dead."

Dracula didn't comment he was still haunted by what he had done, sure he stopped but he had been sitting and waiting for him to return and now here he was and surely against everything his father currently stood for. He could only guess how it was to go, either he'd have to spend his days hiding taking on his plan for the genocide he desired or Alucard would have to kill him. He harmed him...that was bad enough he couldn't take away what he had left of his Lisa, he hoped she was watching over them and at least pleased with that he was sure when it was over no matter that outcome he would be gone and he'd never see her again, his angel was no where he was going.

He walked off as Godbrand sighed.

"I thought he'd be a little happier than that." Godbrand muttered.

"You are an idiot..." Isaac muttered.

"Painfully so..." Hector added.

He shrugged knowing how quickly Dracula would turn around and rip his throat out if he acted on his dislike of either of them.

"Say what you will but I can lack a lot of things and still make boats...that's all I fucking need."

.....

Sypha sighed from her place near the stream they had been rushing through horde after horde and it had taken two weeks to get where they were passing small little areas, or towns already abandoned the state of things was already depressing. She looked over at the tree it's always a tree or a bush after they collected her once she had taken several steps back there to fight maybe sleep a bit, and as promised she gave a few lessons here and there to Sypha, then she was gone again she was taking longer to rejoin them than usual. The sun was already setting and they were out in the open nearly one attack and they would have to push on and circle back for her but what if she wasn't there waiting? She looked up as Alucard nudged her shoulder just so with his knee. He smiled slightly this continued exposure to them had been more than nice the only reminder of what they had to focus on were the nightmares that woke him. He lightly nodded toward the wagon it was time to move on she pushed herself up she didn't know what to make of him still. Trevor was a happy loudmouth...at least he came off as happy most of the time and was her main source of company, Leila acted like they had some sickness that would swallow her up, then Alucard made an effort to join in but he would withdraw and return with these pained expressions covered by a cloak that you couldn't get through. Yet there was something familiar she didn't want anyone to leave she didn't want to be separated from another group and she often found herself smiling him trying was endearing he really seemed out of touch though it made her wonder how life was before his mother was taken.

Though of all she knew, she didn't know how best to ask considering he slept most the time she couldn't imagine he had a healthy moment to grieve so she remained silent thinking this act he put on was the only reason he was trying at all. If he couldn't reign it back in after picking away at the wound they were screwed, at least it seemed.

She wondered if perhaps she had been with the Speakers too long if she should have joined Oscar and Bea's parents and come to live off the land separate from the group she couldn't be sure if she was being kind to spare his feelings and give him time or cruel in not pushing him in the right direction.

Was that even her place?

Did it matter?

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

She looked up as if she wasn't aware of what they were doing, she shook her head had she really mechanically gotten on the wagon and not thought about it?

She sighed maybe this day to day was getting to her.

"I was just wondering where Trevor was." she lied.

He gave her a look, though he wouldn't press that issue.

"He's getting some more food remember? We have to meet him at the clearing."

She nodded absently.

He eyed her curiously she had been acting strange, in fact every time Leila disappeared she would do as such it was the oddest thing to him, as it didn't seem like she just missed her it was like she just slowed down and remembered the last thing that stood out. Which would be Leila leaving, they found Trevor trying to kill another bunny he had a few already just as he aimed the shot she blinked a bit then frowned.

"That damn bitch I'll kill her!" Trevor flinched and another fuzzy fucker got away he turned on his heel and looked at her as Alucard did, she groaned and rubbed her head.

"She's testing a ....ugh."

Trevor looked at her amused as Alucard placed a careful hand on her shoulder seeing her seething.

"Try some more words Belnades."

They glared at him.

"Shut it Belmont."

He chuckled. until she sighed and shook her head.

"SHe's trying to disorient me, every time she leaves she casts the same spell....ugh why didn't I see that..." she muttered as her head throbbed they looked from one another and back to her.

"She....Leila does it to me too." he had managed to stay aware long enough to see the after effect as she left for a few hours, Trevor frowned as he looked away, Sypha raised an eyebrow.

"You noticed too...?"

He groaned.

"Okay you know what assuming I'm an idiot shit, needs to fucking stop."

Sypha huffed.

"Trevor this is serious what reason would she have to do this and why is it all coming now...wait when did you notice?" she asked Alucard.

"Yesterday...I think."

"When is today?" Trevor said he sighed he wasn't even angry he lost a bit of their meal he didn't pretend to understand magic like they did it all seemed a headache to him but he saw the value.

"Maybe she had a good reason." he added as they stared at him.

"You think there is a good reason for leaving us in a dazed state in a place where night creatures and everything else can just come up and attack us?....please, I'd love your thoughts." she snapped angrily he sighed rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well...when you put it like that..."

"Yeah....and if you realized something was wrong yesterday why didn't you say anything?" she asked, curiosity overpowering her frustration, Alucard shrugged.

"Well I did say....'I think' I spent most of yesterday convinced you were some sort of magical dragon that just looked like a woman, then i wondered where your wings were...." she almost snorted with a laugh as he rubbed his temples.

"I think that spell has a different effect on the...vampire half of things." he added as his head began to throb, she huffed until she saw her approaching with a bag over her shoulder.

"You!"

Leila held her hand to stop her a before she tossed her bag at Trevor who managed to catch it without dropping it, from the smell he knew there was bread and some other things considering the bulging sides, she sighed heavily as she brushed her hood off, today she was a pale brunette with braids on either side of her head, her yellowed eyes looked worn out, Alucard was beside her in a moment to steady her as she wobbled a bit.

"I know I know...I owe you all an apology and if you'd like to add mine to the list of deaths you have to deal out I would happily surrender........I seem to be losing some hold over my magic...I woke up wandering around a farm naked...the wife gave me this so I would leave and wouldn't tempt her husband then I think she called me the devil's whore....but I uh...could smell if something was wrong with the food and it's fine so...I thought you'd want it."

Sypha hopped down to walk toward her and looked in her hazy eyes as she blinked rapidly as if she was fighting to stay awake, it was one thing to accidentally zap someone and another to get yourself, the full force of your abilities against the same abilities trying to protect you while you were already weakened from giving too much to begin with it was a circle of hell. Not something that Sypha had experienced since she was a child and just learning magic. She immediately felt bad and shook her head.

"....I'm sorry I thought...well you know."

She shook her head.

"I could just leave if I wanted to, don't really need magic for that..." she said simply.

She looked up as Alucard nudged her he smiled but gave her a stern look in his eyes.

"We will be traveling a long time for the foreseeable future aside from my father's castle moving we have to keep an eye out for hordes to avoid that we could lead to innocent towns or those that would actually overpower any of us. We have to be careful that means when one of us has a problem we can do something about it, you shouldn't be leaving just cause anyways...not one of us is alone here." he spoke gently but he kept that look not realizing his father might have been proud to see so much of himself in that single gaze.

She flushed staring at him but shook her head unwilling to comment even if from their expression Sypha and Trevor agreed.

"I think......I think I exhausted that spell for now so maybe some uninterrupted sleep will help....also, more of a plan." she said slowly making sure she didn't slip away again.

"We are looking for Dracula while hoping to attract as little attention as possible." Sypha said, as Alucard warned them that his father's generals were such with power and they had followers he no doubt had never met he didn't want to just tip his father off he would just move at the last possible second and they would be back at square one.

"I know...I think that's one of the things that stuck, but I meant that the path there, what else is there we'll need a place to hide if we get too close and attract attention...let's run our options I can manage a small barrier but one of you will have to keep watch this time." she spoke firmly, best they get to it.

......

Safely tucked in a safe zone with the sack open and packed more properly they went over what they could do, sure they came in some what blindly but it was all they had and they weren't fooling anyone not even eachother the adventure had been alluring. The promise of setting off and saving the world as they could the world was their oyster and it was up to them to keep it that way. Though that couldn't have lasted forever it had been the hope it would last a little longer. Perhaps the spell meant to cloud the mind had cleared it much more. Now that they were off the main roads and could hide a bit more it was time to put something more into plan than just sneaking and hoping they would reach the castle. With the knowledge that the castle moved from Alucard they had plenty of ideas to toss out. Trevor groaned as he picked at his bread absently, a lot of the fog had passed as they sat there listening for beasts, he jumped as Leila came closer looking in his eyes.

"You have an idea brewing upstairs, I can tell." she said matter-of-factly.

He sighed as he looked down.

"We could.........estate or something......" he muttered.

"Try enunciating a little." Alucard said, for once not really teasing though Trevor still gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up..."

"Trevor." Sypha tried.

He ran his hands through his hair roughly.

"....The Belmont Estate.....it probably has some information or something worth going over there....maybe the words from old....dusty dead people can give us a clue to make a better plan..." he said again his eyebrow twitching saying the mere idea was going to make him bust a gasket.

"Why didn't you say so before...?" Sypha asked.

He didn't say anything else just glanced at her then glared off into space which he could only do so long as the three set of eyes bore into his soul he sighed.

"You could look away at any time..." he muttered grumpily.

"Is there something wrong with your home Belmont?" Leila asked.

He moved to stand bread forgotten as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I don't remember how to get there, it has a lot of valuables when it was lost to time there was at least one other person hanging on to hide it, and the last time I saw it they had a guard some sort of creature that kept people away. I'm lucky this scar is the only reminder I have from it." he said slowly his mood appearing to sink lower as he spoke.

"It turned away Belmonts...?" Alucard asked.

"Sounds like a curse."Sypha said, curious who would want to do such a thing.

"No..." he muttered, barely a whisper.

"They had a lot of enemies from what I know but thinking of whoever was powerful enough to take the entire estate..." Alucard paused trying to picture if it remained what other enemies they had next to his...father.

Leila looked at Trevor he had turned his back to them but his tightened fists spoke loud and clear, she bit her lip and looked at them.

"You guys...." she said slowly.

"Maybe it's revenge from monsters killed..." Sypha added.

"Shut up."

She huffed and looked over before he whirled around and glared at the pair of them his face red as fury seemed to ignite in his gaze it was probably the most emotion he had ever truly just let go in front of them not far from the truth with the lost time from Leila's accidental attack. Maybe he was sensitive as he tried to force himself to recover from it, maybe he hadn't slept peacefully since and it was all collecting on him but he was seeing red and someone would hear him.

"Shut up shut up shut up!! Fuck!...It's me okay? It's fucking me, all that....that thing is meant to keep out I know how to find it but I haven't been there since I was a child I stole the morning star when I left and never looked back. I don't need you to guess why I'm a bastard unlike all of you with your perfect families...I never had any sort of value to them but I tried, I tried for one old man that ended up dead for daring to support his master's mistress and her little shit stain. So Stop, enough just let it fucking go!" he snarled. 

He stormed off, barrier be damned no matter what any of them had to say but they had to go after him the fog was better it wasn't entirely gone and all he needed was to get caught by a night creature and be unable to perform.

To say they felt bad for pressing, was an understatement.....

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this I think I have what I wanted...we'll see how airheady I get after.


	8. Rage inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More alterations...as promised.
> 
> Also shorter I suddenly have things to do today so I just wanted to make sure this was finished.
> 
> @warning@ Mention of abuse

......

Trevor was breathing in slow agitated breaths he hadn't shed a tear a years it all boiled down to rage, though as he tried to expel some of his rage slashing through the stray beasts as they made their way toward him his mind was something of a fog at least there were plenty of enemies he just wanted to cut through something that let him know when it was hit. Who cares if he couldn't remember his mother smiling...because she hated him too much try. He behead a creature leaping for him, who cares if all he knew of his father was how hard he hit when he couldn't stand your presence so long as you were awake. He jumped over one that appeared to be a demonic four legged mutation as one of it's limbs came out of it's mouth, who cares if he had more siblings he'd never met than siblings who would give a shit, he let out a roar ripping through another...easy target of his current mood.

Who gave a damn and a half if no one wanted him? That was fine he thought bitterly.

His head throbbed but he showed no sign of slowing down, Sypha stood with Alucard and Leila watching him tear through his anger, Alucard found himself advising them not to approach, to let Trevor have his moment first he wasn't just going to scream and cry for a bit and move forward this was different he needed that rage to go somewhere there weren't many at least the way he was going at them but they would jump in when they needed.

Alucard saw the first strike to let him know he was in the way in a bit of light running his sword through a night beast that had jumped while Trevor's back was turned hoping to overpower him while his back was turned with another. Sypha took the high road launched in the air on one of Leila's boulders, Alucard's words echoing in her mind....it wasn't like they could just stop and enjoy the roses if they knew where to go they had to keep moving forward but if one of them needed this, it had to be dealt with it would only clog the mind anyways. She felt for him though, smirking he didn't know her childhood and assumed she wondered how he would feel to know what they shared. She had to join them she needed to shake off this fatigue she could see no matter the rage picking at the front he was wavering her hit had taken a toll she could see in every move he made he wasn't losing steam but he was growing less frustrated with the nerve they had accidentally tugged and increasingly infuriated he couldn't fight freely.

His thoughts drifted he could hear them laughing just before he was brought out of mood by a vine shredding the last one standing. He took a slow breath as he looked between them the. At the remains of night creatures. Before he gripped his whip keeping his head hanging. He stepped away immediately feeling her hand on his chest.

"I...."

Leila attempted to cover his mouth and shook her head as he stepped back perhaps waiting for her to strike him.

"You dont need to apologize or explain yourself we need to recover. It's been building this state made it worse, its alright."

She pulled her hand away as he glanced up at the rest of their little party. Why did they have to smile and nod..like they really understood? His own mother couldn't he sighed and rubbed his head the throbbing he felt collecting there for once even he didn't think any amount of ale or beer anything was going to dislodge it. He nodded then and glared at the ground.

".....we cant go on like this....how long is this state going to last?" he hated feeling out of control and it was still bubbling at the surface but the aching and exhaustion held it at bay.

"It depends on the person, you could have another few hours, a couple nights, we may have to risk it on the road with this trailing for a couple of weeks." Sypha said, there was no doubting Leila's power if she were a child it wouldn't be so grim but even when things got out of control she knew you didn't just grow out of them when it came to magic.

Leila nodded, Alucard shook his head trying to clear his vision and sighed.

"I think.....I saw a village near by, maybe...we ought to see that we didn't....er..." he trailed off wishing it was just him being awkward but it was a heavy note that Leila was powerful not just because she fell in place with them but because she was probably holding back way more than she needed and this wasn't even on purpose. She snapped her fingers and they soon heard a vine appearing it had grabbed the front of the wagon and was leading it forward, horses without a care. She wasn't sure they would make the whole journey....but for now they were able and would.

He smirked.

"Come let's go."

.....

The next town, if you could call it that was filled with a few that had long since stopped leaving their house past a certain point, though the mayor answered the window at least after hearing Alucard say they had taken care of the closest horde. The aging man looked between them his pale gray eyes not very trustworthy but then with blood splattered and there and the fact that his wall-less town was undisturbed he didn't doubt them. He shut the window after murmuring..hold on, they looked around the open space mostly due to houses being knocked down, the well was all but destroyed there was no telling how many survived and shared their living space now it was a literal ghost town just those hiding were still with them...they hoped. They turned suddenly seeing the door open he called out quickly, 'come in now or I'll leave you out there' Sypha helped Leila protect the horses and their things and they made their way in before he shut the door he immediately locked the doors behind them he was fairly short and even skinnier wearing a dark tunic he looked at them.

"There is one room...if we last the night you may use it however long you need....who I am is unimportant until then, please keep your voices down if you're not sleeping...I'm sure you can find the kitchen area on your own." he spoke quickly as if he had been preparing this and just never had a chance to use it, he waved them down the hall before he was rushing upstairs to lock his doors. 

"Nervous fellow...." Trevor muttered.

"Anything else astounding you'd like to discover?" Alucard asked giving him a look.

Trevor glared at him.

"Yeah, you're an ass."

He smirked as Trevor did the quiet ride seemed to have helped a little bit Sypha looked around for the door leading to the kitchen he didn't give them much chance to grab things but sleeping under a roof was good enough.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked, since he offered.

Trevor shook his head, an action he immediately regretted at the room spun a bit he tensed as Alucard grabbed his arm preventing him from stumbling into the stars yeah he was sure his body was now useless for this.

"I feel...if I eat anything it'll come back in a much less pleasant form...I'm going to bed." it didn't matter whatever locks he was using were loud and offered a warning of their own if they found they couldn't trust him he'd give them a warning on his own.

Alucard yawned and shook his head.

"You go ahead all this has been a bit too trying...you go ahead." he nodded and followed behind Trevor, Leila however went with Sypha she wanted to ask her something anyhow.

They found the space, it was strangely clean, almost as if the nervous man only had a chance to clean and stare out the window. Though there wasn't much reason to complain about that the food was safe, they didn't need to bother trying to cook anything it was a wonder he kept anything fresh. Though it didn't seem there was any dark magic and it could keep things neat and clean too the price was heavier and usually it was for a trap anyways.

"Guess he didn't have much of an appetite he could feed a small army with this." Sypha muttered cutting up a bit of bread as she grabbed a couple apples she didn't want it but thought if they woke up in the middle of the night they might at least want this.

"Really...maybe he has a mage friend that helped." Sypha nodded with a slight smirk, she was tired but felt as though she were starving.

"Sypha." Leila started.

"Mmhmm?" she asked already nibbling at some cheese.

"You were so quick to forgive me.....I don't get the guys either.." she said simply.

Sypha swallowed the cheese and bread as Leila joined her in a little.

"They know things go wrong with magic sometimes and it's nothing personal." she explained.

"It's still...."

She shook her head.

"You got yourself too that's not an purposeful attack they know it's not your fault just because of wrong it went..."

"And you? You're face carried more than a little quiet understanding in the hopes of moving things along."

Sypha smiled slightly though it didn't reach her eyes.

"The elder....he isn't really my grandfather at least...there was question of paternity so...it's unclear, still he took me in when no one else would there is another group of Speakers, much much much smaller I had to leave after I killed my parents."

Leila looked up letting a berry fall from her mouth as she looked at her waiting for her to finish a little more before she met her gaze.

"I was ten ....but you see we pulled away from the group for the day to try a little training as we keep knowledge of ourselves as well....as you'd expect and we wanted to record things that mattered I was born with these powers the first time I was denied a cookie according to my mother I set fire to the nearest berry bush my anger could find." she sighed not noticing how Leila's hand hovered over her shoulder intending to comfort her but she dropped her hand.

"Anyway I was trying to heat some water for tea something small that wouldn't use too much energy it was like I blacked out I only focused on that chipped cup watching the water, it didn't seem it was responding to me at all. Though I kept going just as I was about to give up I saw a bubble, the steam slowly rising, I just continued watching the bubbles and steam get stronger and hotter in a second I was putting up ice to block the cup when it shattered and went everywhere. Then I turned calling for them it was like they meant to leave me there...as if I grew to be too much trouble."

Leila chewed on her lip, fangs be damned.

".....They didn't make it that far?" Sypha shook her head quickly.

"It....was.....it was an accident, I would have even understood I was just too much trouble I never.........ever blamed them for wanting to leave after they asked so gently for me to close my eyes I only peeked to check temperature. There was no smell, no sound I was in this other space and time. A......all I saw where their remains the last of the flames peeking through I don't even think they screamed it looked like the fire started on the inside because the tea was the target not the cup.....so..." she swallowed thickly and shook her head as she rubbed her temples...that spell was some sort of mess if she used it on purpose against an enemy they would have all the time in the world to get away. She turned slowly as tears slid down her face though she smiled.

"I'm breaking your rules aren't I..?" she asked her voice fighting the sounds of the wind.

Her jaw dropped a touch as Leila sighed and wiped her tears away.

"I've already broken a couple, I won't tell if you don't." 

Sypha laughed though it was bitter, it was there.

Leila shook her head.

"I understand that...thanks for sharing." Sypha shrugged wondering if she would have been able to without her guard being pulled down, though Leila she didn't seem an ice bitch to her at all for that.

"Does this mean you have something to say about yourself then?" she asked.

She was quiet for a moment making it look like she was considering it listening only to the sounds of Sypha chewing before she held another berry up to her lips.

"...I like cats." Sypha's laugh was better then as she nudged her.

"Fine be that way." Leila smirked as they ate peacefully, she wondered if she was as well adjusted as she appeared and it was remembering that hurt with the spell gone wrong or if she just couldn't let it go yet either way it was her fault she could be open even if that hadn't been the intent she would tend to all of them as repayment. Though she looked at the tiny woman regretfully she couldn't even imagine such a thing and how it felt to watch it.

She wondered though if she ought to talk to Alucard next they made need at least another night here.

......


	9. Escaping a son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not supposed to have time today before work but..guess I do let's see.

....

Leila woke fairly early to the sound of a bird chirping and turned her gaze landed on a tiny yellow bird peeking up at her from it's perch on the window feeling a little tired and groggy from only just waking up she reached for it absently not paying attention to the strain in her arms as she fell, landing in Alucard's arms she looked at him as he smirked slightly though it didn't reach his eyes, in fact he still seemed exhausted. All of them Sypha hadn't stirred and Trevor's snores filled the tiny room, it was a dangerous attack, she wondered if she trained more what it could do with a steady hand. She stared at him silently wondering how long he would hold her against him before he set her down he might have just held on a moment longer than he needed and set her free she noticed he was without his cloak, he had dropped it over Sypha as Trevor had his and it wasn't nearly as cold inside for vampires, or dhamphirs as it were. He nodded out the door and she nodded as she went after him, noting the apple cores she guessed they had finished them off and fell back to sleep in a moment she bent to pick them up and closed the door behind them they could hear movement in the old man's room it seemed he wouldn't be joining them again. She leaned against the wall dropping the trash in the basket shoved near the door.

"I know the effects for us.....you were a little different yes?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a look.

"Did you not sleep at all?"

"I was listening for you in case we just walked into a trap, I just heard what Sypha said..." she sighed.

"Are you saying something happened to me?" she asked.

He smirked.

"Well....you were tossing and turning before you crawled up to the ceiling, in your sleep no less." he said carefully, she huffed.

"I'm just used to sleeping in trees...besides I couldn't tell you if I wanted to I don't remember I haven't had my magic backfire in such away in years and last time I only cut my finger on a jagged rock, I couldn't even be prepared for this." she said honestly, she sighed just barely two damn weeks and she felt she was throwing more of herself than she ever would have allowed, she blamed the tight living arrangements.

She tensed as he approached her, she wasn't expecting him to slide his arms around her and prepared to tell him off before he reached to run his thumb under eye wiping away a tear, he believed she didn't remember what upset her there was something in her bewildered eyes that told him so. Though that didn't mean it was true of all of her she could have burrowed into that embrace but she firmly kept her arms at her sides. He didn't mind, it was enough she just stayed there. He had stopped most of his sleeping around long before his mother passed he never felt quite as right trying to get it off his hand was available whenever without the extra step. He was sure that contributed to his mood now it wasn't as though he was aroused or anything of the sort he just couldn't fathom why it felt so nice to have her accept his embrace.

"What has it done to you?" she asked slowly.

"No worse than I can do to myself." he muttered against her hair she sighed and reached up intending to push him away but she remembered well enough she still owed them for her mistake here and hugged him back then. She could feel him tense there as if he was trying to remain clear for the rest of him he couldn't let it get the better of him still he tightened his hold on her. No he had no idea, a free whore in your bed was one thing a woman in your arms you wanted there was an entirely different creature, he didn't have much concept for what he called wasting time. With Dracula being a hermit he spent all his free time Lisa they were wed in a couple months and all the honey moon and courting came after it was just a ceremony they taught him you spend your eternity proving it was deserved couldn't he just like her and that was the end of it? He wasn't so sure she'd accept what with her rules that she probably need to update as far as he was concerned.

"Alucard....?"

"Just the nightmares...unfortunately I don't remember them either I hate....feeling so disturbed yet blocked at the same time." he muttered quietly.

She felt guilty she looked up at his tired eyes and frowned, this wouldn't do. She adjusted her hood until she could meet his gaze straight on, the green that met him was just intense enough to distract him from his own nightmares as they easily straightened up. He ran his fingers through her honey locks as he leaned closer contrary to preferred beliefs vampires weren't cold. They weren't undead, you wanted an undead immortal you looked for a zombie. The heat was there, that was how they had children even with one another, that was how life went on they were often demonized by those that didn't understand in the literal sense. Still with that softened gaze as he pushed her just so against the free counter she didn't feel the need to remind him of her rules as his lips hovered next to hers. She pressed against his chest, with the strength of a newborn kitten she could imagine.

He only sighed relieved as he pressed his lips against hers it had been some time yes but he still savored it more than he thought he'd be able to. Just because he was still as off as he could be though sitting in peace without watching his back had been a nice break. He tightened his hold feeling her kiss back as she slid her arms around his neck he guessed her rules had changed or she was just as shaken as he had been and she gave him a pass. She opened her eyes as he pulled back and just before she could dare take comfort, a rare but other of her kind, she saw a flash behind him she knew it wasn't there, it wasn't real her mind was frantically trying to repair itself. She shoved him back against the other counter he winced dhampir strength while his guard was down though she didn't notice in her hurry to look down she didn't want to see that expression his face, she knew that wasn't the most ideal way to reject him did he even know mixed signals like that. She knew there must have been hurt or understanding and she didn't know what was worth but she pulled her hood down and frowned at him.

"I will talk to you and listen to your frustrations but I warn you only once, _don't_ start what you can't hope to finish....I'm not a one person woman and you'll never be happy.... " he swallowed thickly.

"I..."

"No!, watch over Sypha and Trevor I'm going to patrol the area." she said icily as she stormed on her heel toward the room and outside the open window the bird rather happily following behind her he walked to the room and watched her retreating form he swallowed thickly thinking he probably deserved that at least one of them was thinking clearly he thought.

She was right though, it burned like a bitch and he leaned against the wall feeling the ache freely.

"...Alucard...what's the noise?" Sypha muttered in her sleep she hadn't even raised her head or look his way as he shook his head.

"It's nothing....sorry Sypha I just...stubbed my toe, go back to bed it's too early." he wasn't sure she really heard the rest she was already out again relief for him he could let a few frustrated tears go himself, part of him knew he was pushing his luck he just didn't listen to reason.

He wasn't upset she pushed him he was upset he gave her reason to and yet she still cared about his happiness.....who else was that like? He slid to the floor he guessed....while they couldn't just speed through their travels they had time for his regrets too. He only had to hold them in when they weren't looking or awake after all.

"I'm sorry Leila..." he said leaning against the wall waiting for her to return he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep until she came back and forgave him, if she would.

On her way through the village she huffed sniffing at least no one was ready to try leaving their house, she didn't cry in front of people she didn't want to see _that_ face... _those_ faces she just wanted it all to go away and her mind had it's own ideas in a very literal sense.

"Idiot...." she muttered, sitting on the ground the best bet to keep herself together.

"Stupid fucking idiot..."

.....

Hector held back a sigh from his place beside Isaac the generals had finally arrived save for one and they were all up in arms, he had sent word first he was ready for his plan to take place and he wasn't going to wait for them to all be there. They arrived with questions though they would fight beside their king of the night no matter his reasons, as they wanted to control land for their owns none of them were fighting for a lost human. They just didn't dare say as such to Dracula's face, as the meeting concluded he glanced over his shoulder at the pair then headed up a sign they ought to follow him, until the doors were thrown open, Cho sighed heavily she always had to make an entrance as if she was just that valuable, she didn't give a shit about the self righteous vampire. She looked at Dragoslav, the quietest of them all who nodded, knowing without words the pain in the ass was here. 

At least he liked Godbrand.

Dracula turned as Hector and Isaac stopped and with a sigh returned to the front as Carmilla sashayed her way through the group, Zufall looked her over he didn't much care for talking, couldn't really after he lost his tongue in a battle he lost that still was his shame though he couldn't think he didn't desire her a bit. Something she exploited when she wanted something usually more blood from his reserves or an extra horse here and there. She only smirked at him though he nodded and turned back to Dracula as she continued on, Raman and Sharma couldn't be bothered on her it was a waste to them, it was a wonder so many of them kept their place as generals. They typically respected Dracula and followed him when his desires had some sort of match with theirs, really it was the one thing that united them Carmilla was the odd one out she was still bitter that he didn't marry her and join their territories everyone knew it though she pretended they didn't, or simply had her head up her ass too far to notice, it was a thing that stuck.

"So you finally made it." he said simply, bracing himself for whatever nonsense would come from her today.

"Of course Dracula the promise of a war is always pleasing to me, I'm happy to help though while reading over your letters there was something that didn't make sense that I wanted to know about."

The hall was silent but there was some unison in thought.

_Don't do it._

"Why should we fight this war? What's in it for us if we help you avenge your wife, that you refused to turn?" if looks could kill, she wouldn't be dust....she'd be his new lawn ornament.

"The choices made for my family is of little importance but if this will distract you from work....we made plans, they didn't work, now be a good bitch and do as your told." Carmilla glared at his retreating form as Godbrand waited for him to be out of view he soon burst into laughter. Earning glares from his....coworkers.

"What.....I mean if that's what it took to get him out of his castle and back on the battlefield...I wouldn't go questioning his moves, it's funny when he yells at other people."

Carmilla flipped him off and he puckered his lips blowing a kiss her way, she would not be ignored and went after him.

"It would appear Godbrand, you are no longer the dumbest among us." Cho said.

He smirked.

"Well thanks....hey...wait a minute." she rolled her eyes and turned to head in the other direction the generals did in fact have private spaces when they were in Dracula's home always far from his family she wondered if neither of them were there if he'd finally expand his court.

It would make meetings like this a little less tiring, at least she hoped.

......

It was late yet when Leila returned three days later she felt much better, and hoped to keep it that way, honestly she was a little surprised they waited for her and knocked on the window she had jumped out of, she really didn't want to face him, any of them. Though they only had so much free time these days either they were moving now or their trip had been for nothing and they all might as well give up now while they had a chance to.

"It's me, I cleared a path for us, either you're leaving with me or without me but let's not waste the time." she called, she heard movement and continued to the wagon the horses were ready to go still perfectly safe as Sypha and Trevor came out she was waiting as patiently as they were going to get.

She shook her head as they started to speak.

"Remember I said I might run off, it doesn't mean anything is wrong." Trevor nodded but didn't seem so sure Alucard had just been quiet he wondered what happened between them as the blond approached her but she turned away.

"Trevor I'm sitting with you, I will be testing to make sure we wont have anymore incidents like this."

It was awkward....that was the understatement of the century though again they found themselves doing as she asked and Alucard followed moving to help Sypha into the wagon so he could climb in after her she tossed some coins in through the door and slammed it shut with her vines before Trevor was taking off.

A little too awkward for for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a kiss.....we have a kiss...I couldn't help it I'm weak.
> 
> Also yep my preferred touch of history for vampires....fight me lol
> 
> Annnnnd my poor broken babies, I don't care if I'm biased that includes Leila too.
> 
> Also someone help I don't know the code for the accent in Cho's name so it's missing it...I'm not finding it either, so no offense meant but I'm stuck.


	10. The first mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this and couldn't finish it, and in the end it was a very long day with no coffee so this may have come out a bit scrambled but fitting I mean have you ever crossed paths in the negative light with a friend and then there is just one little thing never done that throws it all out the window? If not then maybe this isn't something to relate to enough but.....it happened it's a thing ha.

......

Sypha sighed looking between Alucard and Leila they had both been silent this past couple of weeks ending their first month together and now they were making it to the next stop, it could have taken less time but with Lelia unable to keep a barrier at all and Sypha too limited, too new to the bit of magic to hold one of her own all night they were keeping watch. Which meant night creatures and a hell of a lot of them could find them and attack which woke up who was sleeping and slowed them all down looking for a spot to rest during the day. They still slept fairly close together as it hadn't fallen to complete petty none of that, she couldn't be x while he was q or whatever. There was just silence and awkward glances mostly from Alucard who dropped his guard at least enough for them to see somewhat how it was effecting him. Though Sypha knew it was bothering Leila too and honestly she was a little tired of it and decided to do something about it, she had been spending a lot of time with Trevor, whether it was their turn to fish for dinner, or their turn for a couple hour watch to rotate, or even just offering space which seemed to do nothing for the dhampirs, she tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"Stop for a minute."

He slowed thinking she heard something, though she just leaned out to sit on the seat facing him before she crashed her lips to his, Trevor nearly stumbled back into Alucard but he couldn't deny it felt good even with two sets of eyes watching before she pushed off of him and went back to her seat.

"There now both sets have kissed can we go back to being travel companions that speak to each other? If I spend one more minute in silence in this damn wagon I may just kill one of you."

Trevor stared at her as they did, Leila sighed she was the first to break before the small area filled with laughter.

"You did not just diffuse an issue by throwing yourself at a man that smells like stale beer...." Leila started only a little in disbelief...he was handsome and somewhat hard to resist it wasn't that far-fetched.

"I did, maybe you should deal with it." she said promptly sticking her tongue out at her.

"And I'll have you know that is not stale beer, it's my natural musk." Trevor said, as if that were something to be proud of.

"It's not a very good one." Leila teased.

he cocked his head as he got the horse to move again.

"Sypha likes it."

She huffed.

"Says who, i can kiss you and hate everything else."

He rubbed his chin.

"I'm too good looking for that." Leila huffed, was it really that easy to just let things go? To be carefree she envied them she wasn't sure she knew how to do that anymore she knew she was uptight and hard to manage and it had gotten her this far maybe there should be more.

"Whatever Belmont....Leila I hope you see now you broke your rules, so what you were bound to anyways we share no blood relation or anything else that would stop us from interacting it was bound to happen." Sypha said matter-of-factly as Leila rolled her eyes pausing as it dawned on her.

"How did you know we kissed?" Leila asked.

Sypha shrugged her hands up in the hair.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'm more aware then you think I am, maybe I used abilities you haven't seen to deduce the obvious attraction....and maybe just maybe he's been moping since you left and when i checked on him he was a asleep and muttering about it. You choose, I"m not picky."

Though a bit flushed Alucard couldn't help but laugh with Trevor and Leila, Sypha couldn't help it she hated this true it wasn't like they had just met outside of town and chose to travel together, it wasn't some vacation to say good bye to their youth. Though even at the first night it was nice, there was a connection there was still so much to learn she didn't want to throw it all out and hope they could pull it together for the fight they were running to. Time spent in whatever way was time spent, she could sleep peacefully with them, they considered her when it came to food there was no judgement on her value or anything and that...though she wasn't going to admit it was the world to her no she wasn't going back to silence as the Speakers who she loved reminded her they could only keep so many stories she could amuse herself they knew hers already as they put it. It wasn't worth a loss, Alucard grew a bit redder as Leila finally glanced his way.

He didn't know why he felt so out of his element that was exactly what he had been hoping for it wasn't like he was that innocent he knew it wasn't quite a moment or _the_ moment it just felt like it and he couldn't help the mood he was in imagining she was still angry with him over. He almost looked away until she shook her head mouthing something, he cocked his head as she chose then smirk. She really didn't want him to just sit there punishing himself she wasn't. Not that she had many ways of the dominating type it just didn't have to be the end of the world and she normally didn't think about that until after she already freaked out. Which wasn't all that fair she knew but then issues don't quite right themselves in the moment if they did they wouldn't be issues they'd be forgotten in minutes it didn't work that way she tried a more genuine smile.

"It didn't have to be awkward I was never mad at you." she said absently.

They gave her a look as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't."

"Then why the silent treatment?" he asked slowly.

"You started it."

"Because you said nothing to me."

"You could have spoke first."

Sypha sighed.

"Okay we get it you're both children."

".....I know you are but what am I?" Alucard teased earning a fuck you from Sypha in the form of a far too pretty smirk and an oddly well manicured middle finger.

"That's enough of that don't make me come back there." Trevor called peering back, road be damned.

Leila sighed heavily some group they were, she sighed inside though wondering if it would have been better for him if she let him think she was angry with him, the dynamic changed she could tell even if only slightly. She guessed it didn't have to be all that bad that it had. One could read the room it wasn't about love, not even just lust things were simply different but at a comfortable pace. As the wagon regained some life Sypha was quiet for a moment she knew it didn't matter to Trevor who often whined about his missing bar maids if you were willing to listen she could have kissed Alucard too but she had to choose him they were still just friends, she sighed now she was the one making it awkward she wondered about simply going for it again to get it out of her system. Sitting in silence again until someone did the same for her? No that wouldn't work she looked up as Alucard carefully placed a hand on hers. He wasn't sure of the mixed mood he got he wasn't really used to liking people and _liking_ people at the same time that was different he nodded toward Trevor and she huffed though shrugged as he shifted pushing at Trevor who went a bit read, Alucard was a lot more slender in a lot of ways but he still recognized his hand.

"If I stop this wagon and you jump on me Alucard I think I may kick your ass."

"As much as I'd like to humiliate you in front of our friends here I actually just want to handle the horses." Alucard answered as Trevor stopped he wasn't all that particular about it, if there was a stigma about that sort of thing he couldn't imagine he'd been sober long enough to notice it.

It was just...a man needed some warning he was relieved it wasn't what he thought and he didn't care he could use a break and it was no doubt more comfortable back there then out in the fresh air, with him in charge he watched the path ahead more than happy to be next to her. Though he knew it wasn't just over he was ready to leave it in the back of his mind though soon there was something a little more pressing as he stopped at a cliff, another village stood.

"Is that...glowing." Leila asked, Trevor peeked over her shoulder and frowned.

"There is something there we need."

"Some sort of spell?" Sypha asked leaning over him.

He nodded.

"It's the first step to finding the Belmont estate."

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask I don't know...it was simply a filler I needed.


	11. It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had many ideas pop up and while they aren't as clear I've had ideas to get to those ideas, it also warms my frail little writer heart to step away from this and see reads still going up so I hope you're all enjoying it and will continue to humor me a bit. I'm not very good at mature scenes either but they'll come when the time is right.
> 
> That said the hot and botheredness can come whenever which is part of the fun right? Am I right? I'm right...I decided no one can stop me.................lol.
> 
> Okay I don't know if anyone even likes these stupid little blurbs from me but I like being silly just enough to keep em up anyways.

....

Trevor Belmont was a lot of things...

A drunk...

A degenerate...

A womanizer...

A proud warrior...

A big ole loveable idiot even but currently he was just confused, also fitting, he still didn't know why Sypha had to make an example of him to get Alucard and Leila to talk to them she could have come on to him any time. Not that it mattered now, it wasn't like it bothered him he just wasn't sure if it was just something to do to keep the peace or if that meant she actually liked him but then he couldn't be entirely sure of Alucard and Leila either maybe it was too soon to tell but it had nothing to do with feelings he wasn't sure he could feel. 

Lust really only needed an introduction...he sighed he really needed to get laid to feel as such from just a kiss.

Focusing on the task ahead instead, he noted they cautiously approached the town and the glow faded though Trevor could feel there was something there, he didn't have magical abilities it was just...a Belmont thing you trained with them you got the sense which left him somewhat bitter. The Belmont name accepted him more than his family ever could, unlike the nameless town of hermits...as though the sign had also been destroyed, there was a note of where they were. Written in blood on the front house...Down with Rasteva. As they parked and Leila hid the horses they had already fed she joined him, she could tell it wasn't fresh but there was something in the air that said it was fresher elsewhere. Sypha made sure the horses wouldn't eat anymore to know they were full and fine alone before she returned their snacks to the wagon she noticed leaning over the seat there were a few tiny pouches that had been hastily shoved in and covered by a bit of dark cloth, she frowned....guess they were a little too unobservant when not in danger which she guessed was a good thing, she scooped them up and the sound of coins came to her ear, she peeked in a mix of different coins she turned the faded pouches over and saw something of an insignia from the mayor scratched in next to it...were they from the strange old man, for helping his town? When had he even approached the wagon without them knowing?

She glanced at Leila she chose to point out Alucard but she guessed they had all been a little out of it since she left she shoved the bags back in their hiding spot sure that this wasn't a place they would need it.

She stopped near Alucard as he settled behind them.

"So where to Trevor?" she asked.

Trevor glanced at her briefly before he shook his head.

"We're gonna have to do a little tour to figure that out...it could be a marker I need to touch or an item to collect...or destroy."

"Was it only hidden as a test to those that would seek the treasures out or is there more to it?" Alucard asked.

Trevor shrugged.

"Probably both."

They walked into what was presumably 'Rasteva', and took in the darkened buildings not quite as though the town was damaged or abandoned but as if it was built this way on purpose either to warn people away or encourage demons to approach it was hard to say a little graffiti was only a dead give away to those that didn't dare to look any closer. They had little choice, it was this or wander aimlessly as they traveled Trevor tried to fill the silence a little but he could only say so much about it having been away so long. It was certainly worth a look and if they had steps to get to reach it so be it. Alucard knew he couldn't sneak up on his father even if he had followers he only hired to keep watch on his son he would sense him when he got too close they needed more. He hoped it wasn't a wild goose chase but he wasn't ready to be bitter and give up just like that.

"Something about this place...." Sypha muttered as they reached what was probably the town square there was a graveyard they could see to the left and what appeared to be a midwife's hut, the bloodied blanket hanging by was a tip-off.

Trevor shuddered he didn't get the practice either being so proud your lover came to bed a virgin, he wasn't looking for love what did he care who wanted who first?

Though he couldn't say that was a stigma he'd been sober enough for either, though it was still red and there was a lot of it, maybe more than there should have been.

Passing by the empty houses he looked for the church or what would fit, Sypha glanced at him she laughed it off but she wondered if she was still making things awkward it seemed to work though she couldn't tell exactly what he thought about it either she guessed this what Alucard felt but at a smaller scale she looked at him questioning it did far much to him. Shaking it off she moved a little faster to fall in step with Trevor as the building came into view.

"Why a church?" she asked.

"Don't know..the marks move after they are found, they almost have minds of their own from what I remember."

"So you didn't know how long it would take to reach it when you suggested it," Alucard said flatly.

"I noticed it when I suggested it if I hadn't felt some sort of pull I wouldn't have said anything, I just needed to head in the direction and if you changed the path I would have stopped you," he said as if his thoughts were really that obvious.

Alucard was at least...a little impressed, at least he was prepared that made it even more worthwhile he glanced at Leila who remained silent she looked between the houses and she couldn't shake the feeling it was off. Not quite that they were in danger it was like something was missing, not just the people or maybe animals, it just wasn't right and she couldn't be sure if she was being paranoid or if she ought to be overthinking it.

"What's wrong?" Sypha asked, she tensed a bit as if she had forgotten she wasn't alone.

"I'm not sure....let's just get inside." she wanted to ask Sypha about it but her silence was, as the cliché went, louder than words she'd never heard of this place.

They walked into the church and saw it was fairly empty the windows were boarded up from the inside, the pews were gone it looked like after the fight the loser had been alive to clean up only to get, robbed or something it was such strange specific damage, who took a pew? Even the walls were empty she couldn't see if there was a door that lead elsewhere as you came in the front and that was it. Trevor saw she was waiting for him to examine the area he almost didn't notice it, there was the slightest sign of light coming from where the cross was lying face down. He wasn't too religious to move it or really do anything but he still moved slowly to push it to the side with Sypha's help there in the left eye a tiny gem was waiting, a tear.

He picked it up, it didn't come alone a worn but still intact string came along it began to glow in his palm as it pulsed telling him where to go he nearly jumped as Leila pulled it from his hand and put the necklace around his neck he meant to question her but she shook her head holding up a finger for silence. Alucard grabbed the handle of his sword out of habit as Sypha prepared a fireball, there was something much more obvious in the air and with the windows carefully blocked they didn't have a warning. He stood up slowly grabbing his whip as he rose at least leaving the cross right side up. Leila stepped back as she looked around the room there had to be a trapdoor or something the massive double doors would provide little to no cover once opened. She backed up slowly and turned to examine the walls holding up her hand to ask them silently to remain ready, it was suddenly much too silent. She bent to the ground to feel for something she still didn't much trust her magic she didn't want to drag them down if they were about to be ambushed if she could just avoid magic a few more days maybe then....she shook her head no need to think of that now, she found the dirty rug tossed aside it placed a little oddly up against the wall and grabbed for it recoiling at the wet feel she paled a bit as she scrambled out.

"...now."

When they gave her a questioning look she shook her head.

"Out out now!" they made for the door the sound of creaking tipping off Leila to use her vines to yank them forward much faster, with a whip forward soon enough they were sailing out and hitting the ground to force themselves up just as the building crashed in on itself as it a mouth had the wood been dark before it was truly black swallowing what light tried to touch it, the detail fell away as the gelatinous blob formed from the once hard edges Leila gagged rubbing her hands on her robe watching the rug shift into a tongue it's large multicolored eyes...the windows, began to glow ominously.

"Belmonttttttt." the voice roared as Trevor looked at it almost in wonder.

The creature laughed it was a haunting sound that echoed even in the dark of the night air.

"The little disappointmentttt.......Hoooooooow amusinggg." it pulled at letters as if trying to grasp speech where its mouth couldn't it was melting over itself as it spoke wiggling like something even a starving man wouldn't be able to eat.

He grit his teeth as the top half of the blob twisted looking down at him, his startled reflection looking back, Sypha looked between them Trevor looked pissed but those damn eyes were showing more than it really saw which was far too unnerving.

"Yyyyyou waaaant to goooooooooooooooooooo......whereeee you're nottttt allooooowed to call hooooome.....little disappointment?" he grit his teeth as the reflection changed to a view of him as a boy crying over something, embarassed he tried to look away but he didn't want to face any of them with that in the air.

"I need to find my family's estate...."

The creature burst into laughter before stopping suddenly like a psycho amused and yet in complete control.

"They neeeeeeever considered youuuuuu fammmmmmily." it taunted.

He began to clench his teeth.

"I didn't need them to."

It laughed again in the same fashion.

"Welllllllll I suppose thaaaaaat's truuuuue, well little disappointment......best me!"

The houses were promptly ripped leaving them quite surrounded by countless tentacles, Leila sighed the smell that rose told her why it had felt off it drugged them through the air from the moment they approached and it was no wonder something wasn't right considering what they walked inside of.

At least it wasn't boring....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have time to do another chapter....we shall see...


	12. A rush to save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knock knock
> 
> who's there
> 
> No one, cause you're telling this to yourself
> 
> Also couldn't decide all of how I wanted to do this chapter but it came together..

....

Dracula sighed where he sat once again by the fire he had grown tired of Godbrand...about the time he realized he couldn't call a meeting without him, not because he couldn't simply send word to specific generals or even bar him from entering but because he knew the Viking would come anyways. Which lead to one of the smaller traits he knew Alucard had taken from him, with hypersensitive training one had to train to ignore combined with the loudmouth he was near impossible to ignore and made quick work of guards. Though this time he didn't quite mind him as much, he was another familiar face from long ago he remembered when the other even used to be calm, calculated and ruled the battlefield beside him. He wished he knew what happened, he grew this way after far more than he would admit to being unequipped for and Godbrand seemed to be living for two, maybe more. Perhaps just the tiniest bit, Dracula envied him.

He sighed and took a sip of the blood that Isacc near begged him to drink, it seemed to turn in his mouth and he let the cup fall as he immediately shoved his finger as far in his mouth as even could soon retching he sighed and wiped his mouth there was little to cough up but still it was better than nothing. He stared at the spilled blood remembering a time he would have cared about that, or at least finished the glass before it was shattered. 

Sitting on the ground on his knees he hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as a bloodied tear made it's way down his pale, graying face.

Behind him, Hector was watching from outside the door and moved to shut it if Dracula noticed him he didn't want to be disturbed at least he hoped that was what it was he knew he wasn't taking good enough care of himself and losing control of his senses was just the tip for it. He turned to leave and as he got closer to the main hall he heard Godbrand speaking excitedly about something stupid and stopped short before entering as Carmilla grabbed his shoulder, he looked over at her. She was....fuckable he guessed, he didn't know any other way to describe a woman he couldn't tolerate while admiring what beauty was there.

"Can I talk to you?" she meant to ask, but from her tone, it was a firm demand, not a quiet request.

He wasn't sure what she could possibly want but nodded, it was probably better than dealing with Godbrand anyhow..

"And then my boat was covered in hot cyclops.....cyclopsi.....cyclo-people you know what I mean."

He sighed heavily, he guessed you learned to humor him or stab yourself in the ears to get away from him...and he didn't have a dagger handy.

......

Trevor used his whip to tear through another oily appendage came rushing at him, he looked up as one made a grab for Sypha who had her back turned Leila was behind her back to back just in time making quick work. Though it helped little as they multiplied and regenerated. Sypha sighed heavily backing up with Leila as Alucard landed next to Trevor they had no clear idea how long they had been trying to best this otherwordly freak of nature. The collection of tentacles though gelatinous were so clustered the only light to indicate time of the day came from his eyes. The combined fumes he radiated were a little overbearing Alucard gripped his head unsure if he was the only one beginning to see double. As he stepped back feeling Sypha and Leila wavering against him he could turn and see it wasn't the case at all.

"This is....impossible..." Sypha groaned trying her best to remain standing.

She wished it was just exhaustion but she knew it was just what they were smelling, she had heard the stories but the scent couldn't really be described it didn't reek, it wasn't pleasant, it was just an obvious difference to clean air or even Trevor's stale beer scent.

"Not forrrrr a....Belmonnnnnnnt....even a......littllllllle dissapppppointmentt." the creature cooed.

Trevor stepped back as it's voice melted away mimicking his mother's voice he cringed as he continued back he had heard her use that tone to get his father to buy her things, to win over the ladies at tea time when she wanted to be the center of attention, even during training when she hoped to distract the new recruits but not once had it come his way. He watched the appendages shake and shiver until they revealed something a tunnel straight for the creature. It melted and shifted until he stared at the woman, not pale and ghastly like the last time he had seen her....alive, she looked as he remembered when he was naive enough to believe there was hope she loved him and held out her arms smiling warmly at him as his eyes widened.

"No...." he shuddered.

"Come to mummy my dearest...I've missed you so."

He swallowed thickly, no no he wouldn't fall for such a thing he stepped back jumping as 'she' approached him.

"You guys.....we should....I can't..." he called out as he fell backward and sat up quickly he paled a bit seeing all three were unconscious he scrambled up jumping over their limp frames stopping her from stepping on them.

He grabbed for his whip only to find he was grasping at air and looked up to see a retreating tentacle had swallowed his whip, he tensed as 'she' stood in front of him stroking his cheek with one hand the other resting on his shoulder as a smile crept on her face.

"My darling Trevor." he grit his teeth and shoved the figure away and shook his head trying to clear it.

"Get away from me bitch..."

'She' huffed only stumbling a bit as the grin widened.

"Is that any way to speak to one's mother darling?" 'she' asked creepily moving aside as the would-be head melted into the front of the Belmont estate, fine garden and all wrapped in a stone-y present that was barely worth a look yet a masterpiece all the same.

His ancestors didn't want something too fancy, just something that honored their success while being sturdy for proper training...even for him it was perfect he almost faltered staring at the figure as 'she' held her hand out for him.

"Come join mother for some tea darling."

His frown returned as he snapped out of its control.

"You...are not my mother."

"Forsaking your own....how sad, I love you so."

"You're not my own either."

"What makes you so sure of that darling?"

"My mother is dead and she never would have said she loved me." he growled out.

Bending to grab Alucard's sword he swung it as 'she' advanced on him severing the head he watched the frame melt away only to reshape 'she' growled swinging with one arm as it took the shape of a sword he hoped to cut through it only to find a solid surface as 'her' eyes began to glow and the smile faded melting away. 'she' was gone, it was back. He jumped back as it leapt toward him though he only hit the tentacles to be thrown forward again catching his footing he blocked it's sword just in time ducking as it used the other arm to get a second sword.

"Well now that's not fucking fair..."

He met its cross with Alucard's sword as he was pushed back from the force he grit his teeth wondering just how strong the fucker was, how strong Alucard's blade was, he looked past her as the house faded as the beast's gaze returned though when it opened it's mouth the figure in front of it spoke.

"Telllll me littttle disappointmenttttt is it.....more funnnnn playing with....yourrrrr neeeeew friend? Than savvving your old oneeees?" 

"What the fuck are you going on about??" he looked over and saw they had been forced into something of a trinity on the ground heads touching one growing blob a mix of arrows popping out and solidifying right above their eyes, no doubt they were done for as his gaze widened.

"Your lifeeeeee...or their'sssss? Youuuuuu never truly savvvvved anyone befooooore....havvve you?"

"Shut....up!" he forced it back rushing forward with his shoulder wincing as the blade gave him a deep cut and ran over them it wasn't that hard over Sypha with his hands firmly planted between Leila and Alucard's heads he let out a scream..agony from the past, frustration...perhaps a little frustration as the lump was tossed out he braced himself for impact. 

With his back to the creature that was currently moving, it was coming from somewhere.

......

"You can't be serious." Hector said in amazement as Carmilla leaned against the wall smirking.

She couldn't truly say what she thought of Hector he was alright looking as far as humans went, and she knew of his little trick as she would call it but that was it and in fact, all she cared to know about him but at that moment she was trying to play to her strengths while exploiting his weaknesses. The problem was she had little to use against him and the stone-faced devil forge master, was harder still to read that didn't mean she would give up she just needed her plan to be known. As of yet she knew Dracula was too weak, it was no secret his hearing, once his greatest asset reduced to what it was, some would call her a fool to conspire against the once dark leader she respected...again once, but she knew if he could hear her he still had the power to act. He didn't want to hand over his title to her after all. Though she guessed he could also just be done with life which would be a pity she had hoped one day he'd be the fierce warrior she cared for, as surprising as it was for her, to take her properly and roughly against every inch of his castle. Though she shrugged that off as he accepted his pathetic memories over her, bitter she wasn't one to lose gracefully even if she convinced herself she was.

"Oh I am, the old man is tired, done, we should make use of everything he's worked for not throw it away for a little revenge." he shook his head.

"As I recall you would do a lot for 'a little revenge'," he said simply reminding her of a not so buried meeting where she insisted they destroy a small town that had nothing to offer...even the humans living there were too weak and old to provide nourishment because they didn't know who she was.

She sneered.

"That was...possibly not my greatest moment but they really ought to know their place and those that control any part of it."

He held his hand up.

"Yes yes I remember your ranting." she huffed in annoyance.

He turned to leave, not even bothering to say anything before he paused and she stopped in front of him she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, slowly, deliberately as she pressed up against him, shifting her thigh between his legs. Not one to be undone so easily her closeness ,as she both refrained from the wrong sort of pressure and kept up the right sort of pressure, was a reminder that he hadn't in a long time though he stood firm, his mouth a tight line.

"Forget that....I can make it worth your time in every way...you could lead right beside me...with a horde of concubines at your service."

He shook his head.

"You can't manipulate me with sex..."

She smirked noting the smallest bit of hesitation...she was confident she had won.

"We'll see about that." she pushed away from him and headed down the hallway.

"Just keep this little chat to yourself."

"...Or what?"

"There is no or what, see that he knows nothing and watch him...should he suffer more because you couldn't side with the stronger vampire? Is your loyalty so frail? Or do you delight in the possibility of watching him spiral even more out of control? Perhaps you're worse than I am." she winked and disappeared from view.

He should have known better but then it wasn't just simple manipulation he often spoke to them privately, forgot himself, let his guard down...and it was getting to be too much maybe things did need to change.

Dracula had done much more for him after all.

.....

When nothing came Trevor opened his eyes and saw Leila's hand up he looked up as he could and felt debris land on him from the rock that took every stab he thought was meant for him he looked down as she gave him a tired look.

"What _are_ you waiting for?"

He smirked.

"You bitch."

That time she returned the smirk hell it was almost spoken with a touch of affection he pushed up as she sent the rock flying into the creature using her vines to move Sypha and Alucard as they fought the jelly gripping them she was out of the way as he gripped the sword in hand and charged the creature....if possible, seemed amused and let it sink right in it's forehead. It took a moment before it burst knocking Trevor back, into cold water. He looked up seeing she had shielded them with something of a bubble though he could breathe as if it wasn't there at all. They watched the eruption as it sent flying bits sailing through the sky the darkness faded slowly his necklace began to glow.

"Well done......though there be a Belmont a plenty that shame that name....a true warrior never hesitates to save those he can.....you may take your trial..." he felt a bit sick as she dropped the barrier falling forward into Alucard's waiting arms who dizzily fellt back against Sypha's lap as she struggled with the numbness from the jelly Trevor slipped to his knees willing the ghostly image of his mother to fade surprised it work....some creature to fuck with his head and "fix" it in the same night, not that he'd get a complaint from Trevor. Who didn't think he'd be sleeping peacefully with that image in his head otherwise. He looked up startled as their horses came forward pulling the wagon as if nothing fucking happened.

"Hey..."

He tensed and looked over at Sypha, quite a bit comfortable in the pinkish...grayish blob of remains.

"This...may take a while."

He smirked, noticing the numb coming to him too as the bits began to burn away probably preparing for a new location.

"I don't mind..."

"You okay?" she asked gently as the rising sun caught his tired gaze.

He nodded.

"He will be..."

They looked at Leila still promptly comfortable on their vampire prince...of sorts.

"Now both of you shut the hell up...I need a nap."

They scoffed but she smirked unknowingly to them as they laughed promptly stuck, for now.

"And if you would kindly return my sword so I can wipe your filthy germs from it, that would be just as nice." Alucard, half-heartedly growled.

"Fuck you," Trevor called.

"Not interested," Alucard replied just as quick.

"Both of you stop." Sypha was just imagining getting this gloop out of her hair.

"Fine all of you shut the hell up." Leila muttered still hiding her amusement they hadn't exactly been out just stunned and numb they knew what they did but they also knew he really didn't want to hear about it again, they could spend a much better time thanking him with a few beers.

It was going to be a long day before that though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I don't know if it was so much common knowledge what that action with the count does or why it would be effective with a vampire butttttttt I'm sure you'll humor your crazy writer and go with it. Let's not forget Drac is grieving too.
> 
> I assume without the magic it's a regular sword but if someone is going to tell me Trevor couldn't use Alucard's sword.......now he can yay! lol
> 
> Right they are picking up what he is putting down..so to speak, stay tuned and I know it's quick we've been over this these scenes are out of my element I know I will still try.


	13. Comfort in many forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter I just hate so this took a lot longer than I planned it'll also be shorter.  
> I ended up taking longer on this one than I expected was a little too stressed for this.  
> Cause who can resist...

......

{}

It was a particularly warm evening the castle was already locked down, not that anyone was bold enough to attack it was just a precaution long since developed from his youth Dracula sat in his room reading at his desk in the dark. No need for a candle with his eyesight, he paused and smiled slightly hearing Lisa move about above him while he enjoyed watching her learn and expand her mind when she got to the point she didn't really need him he stepped away to let her have her time to herself. There was some sort of comfort in that he could spend every waking moment with her but there was joy in knowing what he had done to bring a smile to her face that paid off. He went back to his reading until he felt a distinct feeling of dread and was up running upstairs in much more than a flash, he dropped to his knees by the crib catching Adrian before he hit the ground. The tiny bundle seemed even smaller in his hands, born prematurely Adrian was one of the strongest of his age and far too curious to his father's liking. He peered up with those big eyes and grinned a toothless smile as if he wasn't trying to escape for the fiftieth time. Dressed in another of those warm nightshirts Lisa insisted on putting him in he disappeared in it as Dracula straightened upholding him against his chest.

Lisa was quite protective, particular on his diet and when he should sleep she wouldn't allow him to sleep anywhere that had a blind spot though Dracula had yet to find someone willing to look he humored her, all the same, if she thought he was secure he trusted Adrian was fine if she wasn't glued to him. For someone that seemed so elated to hear about his travels and always wished for mementos, she was happy to be here with her work to entertain her. He sighed as Adrian grabbed his thumb seemingly trying to figure out why daddy had claws and he didn't he chuckled and smiled slightly as he felt her hand on his back.

"Trying to escape again?"

"It would seem so, perhaps we should get him a bed closer to the floor."

She shook her head as he looked at her while poking her son's chubby cheeks, earning delighted giggles.

"Nonsense, he wants to go on an adventure too....if we make it too safe he may start looking for higher things to jump off of." she said thoughtfully giving the little cherub a firm look.

Disinterested in his mother's concerns he clapped his hands excitedly demanding more attention, they chuckled sharing a kiss ignoring the raspberries...small, young, and all too aware mommy and daddy so don't need to kiss in front of him. Which only served to make them laugh more his eyes spoke volumes.

"I'm done for tonight let's go to the library I found a storybook he'd like."

Dracula nodded as he handed off their son and put his arm around her as they made their way out of his room and down the hall toward the steps.

"There is something I wanted to ask you about," he asked.

She smirked.

"When he's older."

He cocked his head.

"So you know what I want..?"

"Of course...one wouldn't expect a vampire to want to stay married to a human."

He flushed a bit, lightly so.

"Now Lisa it's not...." he managed to be a touch caught off guard as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips before looking down at Adrian happily playing with her hair.

"We have time, I'd love another baby and when he's older and has embraced the best of both his worlds he and any siblings we give him will be able to make the most of the world we all know, for the future, he can't be the only one but he can be one of the best, no?" Dracula eyed her for a minute a little surprised though he didn't know why as he expected.

When she had her head in the clouds she always came back with something extraordinary, to him anyways and damn anyone else he smirked.

"Very well my dear, you're such a forward-thinking sort," he said softly.

"I do believe I learned from the best," she said glancing up at him with a smile, he thought Adrian smiled quite a bit like her, and he found himself returning the same.

"Now you're just flirting with me."

"No never, I'm much to proper for that good sir what would the lady of the house think??" completely silly, completely Lisa happy with his parent's laughter Adrian soon didn't have much need for a story he was dozing off. It was a fine night indeed.

{}

Dracula opened his eyes and stared at the glass of blood Isacc no doubt left for him, part of him was well aware of the fact he didn't need to sleep and only could when his body was growing weaker, though the promise of seeing Lisa and Adrian so peacefully. No he wouldn't be taking any blood tonight, he didn't need to do much fighting to today even Godbrand couldn't shake that mood. He swallowed thickly as he allowed a few bloodied tears to fall.

"......My beloved family....forgive me."

......

The next stop a few days later had been much quicker it was almost a joke they walked right up to the plain town, Trevor found the mark and with a touch was pointed in the next direction, Leila thought this was just another test to fuck with his mind, and it was working. He was paranoid and kept a close eye on them now knowing that so long as they were with him they weren't helping him get to the estate...they were bait anything could use to rile him up. It pissed him off to no end Sypha kept an extra eye on him during fights less he get distracted, they had a quiet moment it was fairly early and every night in the wagon together seemed to ease things a bit. Sypha and Leila noticed time seemed a bit off though they could have been tired from travel they didn't trust the sunrise and set, even before he started his trial things seemed a little off almost as if days were shorter not just an hour but significantly so as if they were working against the clock entirely not just racing it. Having time away from night beasts to just sleep in the peace of the afternoon was certainly nice for them. Sypha rolled on her side absently noticing the arm that slid around her, in a daze she didn't think much of it, there were few other words spoken on what might happen. However, when it came to wagon someone was gonna end up cuddled to another someone.

While it was unavoidable in the close quarters, especially when Sypha and Leila could keep them all safely blocked in with a little barrier, it wasn't the most unpleasant thing in fact it quite obviously wasn't unpleasant at all. He'd gotten his beer from a traveling merchant, some crazy old man that didn't like to sit in one place that made peace with the fact that he would very well die doing this but he seemed happy about it, choosing his death that way. Sypha told them about the coins they were left and they treated him leaving it peacefully awkward just before he got paranoid almost like the alcohol seemed to shake him out of the mood to protect him from the other.

Though that was how it worked she assumed.

Leila rubbed her temples as she pushed up slowly, noticing that Trevor managed to dislodge himself without disturbing them, she looked down where Sypha had shifted against Alucard, who was a little more deeply lost in sleep with the promised peace. She smiled slightly, wondering when she first began to develop a similar softness toward Sypha she slid out of the wagon and turned to look for where he wandered off to. 

He sat near the water staring off into the distance she moved to sit next to him he didn't immediately respond but then it was no wonder considering he had grown used to the three of them he still felt a little bitter, wondering if he should have kept his mouth shut. What if it wasn't just the first one, what if he was still on trial for the second and they would be targeted again because he tried to help he sighed heavily falling forward as she shoved him over, he pushed himself up and shot a dirty look her way.

"What the fuck was that??"

She smiled slightly, his tone didn't carry much life in it and his mood fizzled as she looked at him.

"What..?"

"You're so jumpy, it's really strange for such a big guy." she teased a bit grinning only as he gave her a dirty look.

He rolled his eyes before he dropped next to her again leaning back on his hands as she offered a smile.

"When does it go away?" he asked after a moment, his gaze landing on some birds.

Anywhere but at one of them.

"When does what go away?" she asked as he sighed.

"This thing that beer isn't working for." 

She smiled then.

"You've nothing to feel guilty over Trevor." he looked up hearing his name from her.

"Who says I was feeling guilty?"

"You talk in your sleep too and I don't sleep half as deeply as Alucard and Sypha do."

"Sure you do, you didn't know he was gone either." they looked behind them as they were joined by the rest of their little group.

Sypha noticed, sure, she just didn't know what to say he was frustrated over putting them in danger on top of what they had but she thought his reaction to the puppet of his dead mother upset him more which made his mood even worse because there was hate there. She found it sad, mostly because his words came out in halted grunts that were a little hard to make out but she learned more from those than just talking to him he didn't want to be honest about his feelings but when he wasn't it made it worst.

She shrugged being with people was a work in progress still, that much was certain, Trevor wasn't just difficult she knew that he had built up different walls than he was willing to point to and if coming after him was the only way to crack if only a minute they would get further down on his terms. It was the only way to keep the peace there, one could argue it doesn't work that way but then that would mean that one didn't know Trevor they had already pushed his buttons enough they could hold him down if they needed to but after trying to get him to express himself they didn't want to have to. Even Alucard couldn't tease him knowing he'd so willingly meant to protect even him. He could only follow the lead of the girls though with what exposure he had to others.

Though he was learning to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hope it wasn't too bad but if I don't post it now it's never getting posted and i have other ideas to get to.


	14. Growing curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now some time to myself I work at what is labeled an essential business so we have to stay open and while I'm home time to write again.
> 
> I also don't remember thanking Tindomielle for the kudo so thanks.
> 
> Okay it's been a while I've been working on this one so slowly as in a few sentences or words only to delete parts I don't like since my last update, it was one of those forks in the road but the road is a snake trying to eat you and the fork is poking you over and over to the beat of Africa by Toto....lol

......

Trevor was bored, simple as that they had been looking for this damned marker for two days without a sign for it anywhere, he looked over at Sypha who had dozed off and was using his shoulder as a pillow he wondered what she thought about him. Sure they didn't know one another that much but then with arranged marriages and those just making the most of what could very well be a short life who really did? Truthfully, he wasn't even sure what he thought about her. Though he did like she was nearby which left him quiet and brooding once again as that could be said of any of them, he glanced back as he could at Alucard and Leila such a short time yet he could wonder when he started to care about any of them. He needed a drink, Trevor Belmont did not like people especially people around him...okay he liked them a little bit, if it were these people. He let his thoughts wander before he stopped.

"Want to switch?" he looked up seeing Alucard eyeing him.

"I...yeah fine whatever."

He stopped slowly as Sypha jumped down all too eager to stretch out in the wagon, she had noticed how he looked at her and didn't really think much of it there hadn't been anything else since they squashed their last issue. He was acting like a boy not with a crush but before they realize what it is, that not so awkward but way too awkward looking away and seeking out to ignore while going out of their way to avoid all contact only moody alone mood...yeah that one. She thought it was kind of cute, considering who she was thinking about it was a little strange just not a bad strange though it was much more fun to tease him by acting like she didn't know scooting closer with casual contact while reprimanding him for moving around too much. Alucard wasn't sure what game they were playing but it was obvious it was going on and even Leila seemed a little amused by it. She envied them a bit, yes she could just pretend she didn't have issues for a moment and take Alucard behind some trees like he seemed to want but it wasn't easy for her, that was something she envied about Trevor. Alcohol really loosened him up leaving not even a trace of a care, though it just made her think too much. She glanced over her shoulder where Trevor was trying to move but Sypha had turned him into something of a body pillow, you would think sharing the tight quarters when sleeping would make that fairly normal but from the look on his face he was feeling some type a way about it.

She looked at Alucard meeting his gaze for a moment before she looked over a shared smirk saying more than words..

Want to bet how long this lasts?

You're on.

......

Issac sighed as he looked at Hector it was fairly early now leaving the vampires to rest or spar whatever they preferred didn't really matter Dracula just didn't want to be bothered by all means it would be the best time for them to sleep but they couldn't really settle. Not with his generals here, it wasn't out of fear not truly but they didn't respect them and knew if they got bored where they would be headed it was wiser to avoid the hungry man than pretend he wasn't craving anything at all, or however Dracula would put it. Issac couldn't even remember when his master said such a thing but never had it fit more, they were antsy as it was. Hector's pacing..was not helping.

"If you are tired just go to sleep I'll keep watch."

He paused and shook his head.

"I'm tired and if you think that's the issue then you are certainly missing out."

He raised an eyebrow.

"...Did something happen?"

Exasperated Hector crossed his arms, he couldn't believe that he didn't know what the problem was though he wasn't really upset he was just surprised even concerned something just wasn't right about that but they couldn't just leave and find out what it was, or try and fix it. He walked past the plain couch in their dark room, Dracula didn't really notice when they started to get closer once again but he didn't really care they both had a room and could use either. Dropping on the bed he thought about how much nicer it was here Issac preferred organization he didn't and it showed in the barely furnished but cozy space, he rested his head against the other's shoulder.

"You tell me."

"And how would I be expected to do that?" Issac asked turning his head to kiss his temple.

"By saying if...you ever think how we got together."

He chuckled thinking of their last fight, for a while they had to live separately but it didn't interfere with Dracula's work so he kept quiet about it, Issac had simply given up he didn't want to fight anymore and Hector was prettier with a smile. He looked down as the other shook his head firmly.

"No..the first time."

He frowned then and looked down.

"Every day."

"What should we do if you don't know what's wrong?"

"I don't know...the master won't let us go investigate a wild goose chase." he said plainly though at least he understood his mood then.

Hector sighed they could ask but then there was the risk if they found nothing if they would get a second chance, just waiting and seeing...what a pain.

......

Finally after a couple more days Trevor sensed something, unfortunately, that was the good news, they were currently stuck because it was behind a cursed wall. Which they weren't in danger by but it did grow every time you approached it, only to shrink back and raise again in some demonic dance to keep you guessing. They stood near a hill trying to find a way in frustrated Trevor was ready to skip over to the next town that had booze and drink his sorrows away. Not that they would let him, though they weren't moving forward either way, Leila almost gave in to convince Sypha and Alucard that they should at least survey the area before she noticed the wall was shrinking a bit as it hit the afternoon and activity settled around it. Turning her attention to the aggravated Belmont she got them to watch closely Trevor doubted it in every way, mostly because he was annoyed, a shrinking wall wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd ever seen after all. Though as it did it once again confirming her sight they were left making camp to wait and see if their chances were different when it was dark though of course he had a chance to "surprise" his friends again.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait, when the sun comes up for that thing to shoot back up? We don't know how big the city is or where we'll be hiding if we take even a moment too long and we're stuck inside." he flipped them off ignoring their look, though they were teasing..a little bit.

"Hard to say." Leila muttered watching the wall.

"It could have a connection underground, keeping the creatures away, and anything else or we'll find a whole mess beyond the wall and the trial..or whatever you want to call it will have to wait, things could go smoothly and leaving will be the issue. Either way I'm not taking first watch and I don't care."

"Watch?" Trevor started as she moved to prepare a fire.

"It's still early we could travel away, see what else is here." Sypha offered.

"You go then, if I don't rest now we won't have a barrier anymore." she said flatly, she hadn't felt this drained in a long while and it made her nervous, she was used to at least a smaller barrier and she didn't like to sleep without it if she didn't have to.

Alucard shook his head.

"Maybe you could scout on foot a bit, but if that wall is actually alive we wouldn't want to move too far, there is a chance we could trip a trap on the way back like an alarm, but if we stay here the whole time.."

"It'll get used to us...ugh...fine we'll stay close but I need to stretch my legs." Trevor said firmly.

Alucard nodded, they watched the pair wander off for a moment before he helped Leila with the fire, he watched her settle on the dark ground and frowned.

"You don't want to sleep in the wagon?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine here." she didn't want to say it felt a little weird sleeping in there alone and one of them had to stay awake to listen for Sypha and Trevor.

He was concerned he hadn't seen her slip away like that, as if her conscious mind was fighting her sleeping self not really a big deal in some cases though he remembered nights like that just before he went in his coffin. His father said it was a stronger sense a reminder to stay aware of the dangers around you, a valuable skill, he hoped she was just tired though he couldn't sense much he wasn't one to question what was in front of him. That is...if he didn't have to, he was aware it was fine to let her recover, he sat on the ground behind her and absently pulled her hood back seeing the dark waves that were hidden this time.

"Rest well..."

He just hoped their group wouldn't be separated for long there was no telling exactly what was around them, not yet anyways, something that left a bad taste in his mouth so to speak.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay short I know but hear me out.....I am like all over the place and want to entertain myself with everything but I can't the story just die and this has been a long time coming..


End file.
